


Nem várt apaság

by Lizzie01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC character, Own Character
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Befejezett Severitus történet. Harryt öt évesen Dumbledore és Piton elhozzák a Privet Drive-ról, és Harry a bájitalmesterhez költözik. Vajon hogy viseli majd el Perselus az ellensége fiának jelenlétét?Merengőn is megtalálható. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. fejezet**

Az ötéves Harry Potter szipogva gubbasztott a lépcső alatti gardróbban. Nagybátyja egy hatalmas pofon után jól megverte – először a kezét használta, majd amikor azt már kevésnek titulálta, az övével folytatta –, és bezárta őt ide. Csak annyi volt a bűne, hogy nem mosogatott el időben, és így koszos volt Dudley kedvenc bögréje. A kövér fiúnak ma volt a születésnapja, és nem nézte jó szemmel, hogy Harry nem ugrálta körbe, így Vernon rajta töltötte ki a dühét. Nem tehetett róla, hiszen a kertet kellett kigyomlálnia, és nem jutott ideje minden kiosztott feladatra. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt, szúrt az oldala, hasogatott a háta, amely már tele volt hurkákkal. A kín elviselhetetlen volt kicsi testének.  
Ilyenkor, mikor rokonai így bántak vele, mindig arra vágyott, hogy valaki végre szabadítsa ki, vagy szülei küldjenek neki egy őrangyalt, aki megvédi őt Dursleyéktől. Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt elájult volna.

Eközben a Roxfortban az igazgatói irodában Dumbledore professzor aggodalmas arccal ült az asztala előtt, és a szakállát simogatva várta, hogy megérkezzen kollégája.  
Nemsokára meg is hallotta a mogorva hangot.  
\- Albus.  
\- Perselus, drága fiam, beszélnünk kell.  
\- Mégis mi lenne olyan fontos, hogy félbe kelljen szakítanom a vizsgákat – morgolódott Piton professzor.  
\- Harry Potterről lenne szó – vallotta be az igazgató, miközben gondterhelt arccal figyelte a fiatalabb férfi reakcióját.  
\- Potter! Mégis mikor nem szól minden róla?! A híres Potter örökre legyőzte Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén! Az aranyifjú megmentette a Varázsvilágot! – gúnyolódott a bájitalmester, de látva az idős varázsló fájdalmas tekintetét, elhallgatott. Az igazgatót eddig nem igazán látta ilyen megtörtnek. Csak egyszer, a Potter házaspár halálakor.  
\- Alighanem, most én voltam az, aki hibát követett el, fiam. Olyat tettem, amivel veszélybe sodortam egy gyermek életét, és fejlődését, pedig megesküdtem, hogy meg fogom védeni őt – sóhajtott Dumbledore.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy ekkora gond lenne vele – legyintett lekezelően a Mardekár házvezetője.  
\- Ó, dehogynem. Az ifjú Harryt olyan helyre vittem, ahol csak megvetést, és testi fenyítést kap. Négy évvel ezelőtt, mikor Voldemort a Potter család életére tört, és Harrynek sikerült elpusztítania, én a Dursley családra bíztam a gyermeket, ahelyett, hogy Sirius Blackre és Remus Lupinra gondoltam volna. Mindketten családosak már, de akkor még csak a Tekergőket láttam bennünk. Sajnos – mint utóbb kiderült – Harryvel rosszul bánnak.  
\- És ehhez nekem mi közöm? – kérdezett közbe türelmetlenül Perselus. – Nem az én feladatom pátyolgatni a kölyköt.  
\- Arra gondoltam, elmegyek a fiúért, és azt szeretném, ha elkísérnél.

\- Én? Ezt nem gondolod komolyan, Albus! Petunia Dursley azóta utál, hogy én és Lily barátok lettünk, és felvettek minket a Roxfortba, őt meg nem. Be sem engedne – tiltakozott a bájitalmester. – És én sem akarok oda menni! – fonta karba a kezét Perselus, majd elutasítóan nézett az igazgatóra.  
\- Arról majd én gondoskodom, hogy beengedjen minket. Neked nem ez lesz a feladatod – felelte Albus.  
\- Hanem?  
\- Ha jól tudom, örököltél egy kúriát az anyai ági nagyapádtól...  
\- Mi van vele? – Pitont rossz érzés töltötte el. _Valamit akar az öreg..._ – gondolta.  
\- Hát... Mivel az ifjú Harrynek nem lesz hol laknia, ha elhozzuk a családjától, úgy gondoltam, tenálad helyezem el egy időre. Csak addig, amíg megtalálom neki a tökéletes helyet.  
\- NEM! – kiáltotta el magát a bájitalmester, majd lenyugtatta magát. _Okklumentálj, Perselus! Okklumentálj!_ , járt folyton az agyában. Ez a lehetőség eszébe sem jutott volna soha. – Albus, te megőrültél! Az a fiú egy Potter! Te is tudod, hogy mindig is utáltam James Pottert. Miből veszed, hogy a fiát nem fogom? – gúnyolódott a Bájitaltan professzor.  
\- Kérlek, Perselus! Csak pár hétről lenne szó – alkudozott az igazgató, de Piton professzor csak hevesen rázta a fejét. – A szökött halálfalók egyedül nálad nem keresnék Harryt.  
\- Miért nem Blackhez vagy Lupinhoz viszed?  
\- Náluk keresnék először, és nekik nincs tapasztalatuk, hogy viselkedjenek egy bántalmazott gyermekkel szemben, de neked van. A mardekárosaidnak is szoktál segíteni. Harry Potter csak egy gyermek, ne ítéld el a szülei miatt.  
\- Csak az apja miatt. Lilyt sosem tudnám utálni. A legjobb barátom volt...  
\- Harry szemei olyanok, mint Lilyé, gondolj erre, miközben gondozod a fiú. Ne csak az apja vonásaira figyelj fel! – vetette be az aduászt Dumbledore, de látva, hogy ez sem győzte meg a bájitalmestert, kezdte feladni. Nem tudta már, mivel is győzhetné meg a férfit. Ő is tudatában volt a tanár és James Potter között húzódó harcnak, de nem gondolta volna, hogy még mindig ennyire erőteljesen hatnak a bájitalmesterre a fiatalkori ellenségeskedések.  
Ekkor még valaki kopogtatott az iroda ajtaján.  
\- Tessék? Gyere be! – szólt ki Dumbledore igazgató.

Az ajtón egy Piton professzorhoz nagyon hasonlító, de idősebb férfi lépett be.  
\- Á, Jonathan! A legjobb pillanatban jöttél – mosolygott az igazgató.  
\- Miért is? – kérdezte szinte egyszerre a két férfi.  
\- Mit keres itt a nagybátyám? – Perselus most már nagyon dühös volt. A szoba bútorai remegni kezdtek.  
\- Nyugodj meg, Perselus! – tette a bájitalmester vállára a kezét Jonathan Prince. – Albus bizonyára azért hívott ide, hogy meggyőzzelek arról, hogy fogadd be magadhoz Harry Pottert.  
\- Te tudtál róla, Nate bácsi? – fordult szembe Perselus a bácsikájával.  
\- Arról, hogy mire akar kérni? – A bájitalmester bólintott. – Igen, tudtam, de nem kívántam részt venni ebben, viszont van egy nagyon fontos információm a fiúról, amit szerettem volna közölni Albusszal.  
\- Mi lenne az, Jonathan? – kérdezte Dumbledore.  
\- Mrs. Figg pár perce jelentette, hogy látta, ahogy a fiút a nagybátyja jól megveri, majd beráncigálja az ajtón. Mr. Dursley még ordított vele, majd hallott egy nagy csattanást. Azóta csend van. A nő aggódik, hogy komoly baj érte a fiút. Minerva akart szólni neked róla, Albus, de az egyik diákja súlyosan megsérült valami párbaj miatt, így engem kapott el a folyosón, hogy szóljak.  
\- Ezek szerint nem várhatunk tovább – emelkedett fel székéről az igazgató, majd elővett egy zsupszkulcsot a zsebéből. – Perselus?  
A bájitalmester ránézett Jonathanre – egyetlen támaszára, mióta Lily és az édesanyja meghaltak –, aki bólintott neki, mire egy keserves sóhajjal megfogta ő is a zsupszkulcsot.

Egy sikátorba érkeztek, közel a Privet Drive-hoz. Perselus egyáltalán nem ismerte ezt a környéket, még sosem járt itt, Dumbledore igazgató viszont magabiztosan indult el a négyes számú ház felé.  
Albus határozott kopogására egy kövér, vörös arcú férfi nyitott ajtót. Mikor végignézett a két férfin, arca már lilulni kezdett.  
\- Maguk mit keresnek itt? Menjenek vissza abba a Bolondok Házába! Semmi keresnivalójuk nálunk, tisztességes és normális embereknél.  
Ha Dumbledore-t meg is lepte a férfi kifakadása, nem mutatta ki. Ellenben Piton professzornál már más volt a helyzet. A bájitalmester olyan dühbe gurult, hogy talárja szinte már lobogott körülötte. Az igazgató a karjára tette a kezét, hogy kissé lenyugtassa fiatalabb kollégáját.  
\- Na, ide figyeljen maga... – kezdett kiabálni Perselus, de az igazgató közbeszólt.  
\- Mr. Dursley, Harry Potterrel szeretnénk beszélni. Itthon van? – Dumbledore már-már kedvesen beszélt a kövér férfival. Perselus szerint inkább megátkoznia kellett volna, nem bájcsevegni vele.  
\- Mi nem ismerünk semmilyen Harry Pottert – ellenkezett erőtlenül Vernon Dursley, majd mikor meglátta a pálcát a bájitalmester kezében, rögtön közlékenyebb lett. – Jöjjenek be, ne hallja az utca. Mit fognak rólunk gondolni a szomszédok? – Kitárta az ajtót, mire a két varázsló bement az otthonosan berendezett nappaliba. – Ott van a kölyök – mutatott a lépcső alatti gardrób felé húsos ujjaival a férfi.  
\- Mármint oda bújt el? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, gúnyosan Piton professzor, majd mikor meglátta Petuniát, vetett az asszonyra egy fenyegető pillantást. Az asszony rögtön felismerte a Fonó soron lakó fiút benne, és elsápadt.  
\- Nem… az ott a... szobája – cincogta Dudley Dursley, aki eddig apja háta mögé bújva hallgatózott.  
A két varázsló megdöbbent. Mi az, hogy az a szobája. Egy gardrób. Ez gyerekkínzás.  
Perselus sápadt bőre még fehérebb lett. Eszébe jutott, milyen is volt, mikor apja, Tobias, egy-egy verés után bezárta őt a szobájába. Egy gardróbnál még az a kis lyuk is jobb lehetett. 

\- Remélem, Mr. Dursley, a fia nem mondta ez komolyan – nézett komoly tekintettel a vörös képű Vernonra a bájitalmester.  
\- Az a kis korcs oda való, a ferde hajlamaival együtt! – ordított Mr. Dursley. – Mi normális család vagyunk, ez a kis féreg arra sem való, hogy kiszolgáljon minket.  
 _Kiszolgálni?_ – ütött szöget a szó Perselus fejében. Észrevétlenül legilimentálni kezdte a férfit, mire elhűlt az ereiben a vér a látott képektől és gondolatoktól, melyek leperegtek a szemei előtt.  
 _A Potter fiú, ahogy takarított a kövér Dudley után, vagy amikor megverték, mert önkéntelenül varázsolt._  
 _Övvel veri a síró gyermeket, mert eltört egy poharat._  
 _A fiú a kertet gyomlálja, miközben a Dursley család bent henyél a nappaliban._  
 _Vernon Dursley addig veri a gyermeket, míg az eszméletlenül rogy össze a lábai előtt._  
 _A kisfiút a gardróbba zárják, majd lakatokkal erősítik meg az ajtót. Enni sem adtak neki aznap._  
Haragja egyre csak nőtt, minél több emlékben járt. Sietve odalépett a gardrób ajtajához.  
\- Alohomora! – suttogta, mire az összes zár kinyílt az ajtón.

Perselus eleinte semmit sem látott a sötétben, majd észrevett egy halkan, szaggatottan légző ruhakupacot.  
\- Lumos! – Pálcája fényének segítségével végignézett a kupacon, mire meglátta a fiú arcát.  
A gyerek arca úgy fel volt dagadva, hogy a szeme alig látszott. Egy diagnosztikai bűbáj után már aggódni kezdett. Törött borda, zúzódások, ütések nyomai. Egyik sem való egy kisfiú törékeny szervezetének.  
\- Albus! – kiáltott oda Dumbledore-nak, mire az igazgató odasietett mellé. – Azonnal gyógyítóra van szüksége a kölyöknek. Alig lélegzik, és tele a teste sebekkel.  
\- Rendben. – Az idős mágus hangja remegett az elfojtott érzelmektől. Perselus tudta, mi megy végbe mentora fejében. Hogy tehette bárki is ezt egy öt éves gyermekkel? – Perselus, kérlek, vidd őt a Prince Kúriába. Jonathan majd ellátja Harryt. Én még maradok – kérte Dumbledore a bájitalmestert. – Beszélnem kell a Dursley családdal.  
Perselus bólintott, majd óvatosan felemelte az összetört gyereket, szórt magukra egy kiábrándító bűbájt, majd távozott a házból. Lehetőleg soha többet nem kell majd ide visszajönnie. Lenézett a karjaiban fekvő gyermekre, miközben egy hoppanálásra alkalmas helyet keresett.  
 _Teljesen olyan, mint James Potter_ – gondolta, majd mikor jobban megnézte a kisfiút, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a vonásai közt felfedezhetőek azért Lily lágy arcának egy-egy apró vonása is. – _Nem csak a szemét, az állát és a szemöldöke szép ívét is örökölte Lilytől_ – ezzel a gondolattal hoppanált a Prince Kúria előcsarnokába.

\- Nate bácsi! – kiáltotta el magát Perselus, amint megérkezett a helyiségbe. Remélte, hogy nagybátyja visszajött ide, amint végzett a Roxfortban.  
\- Perselus – üdvözölte unokaöccsét a férfi, majd tekintette lesiklott a férfi karjaiban aléltan fekvő, sebekkel tarkított gyermekre. – Mi történt? – kérdezte, majd odarohant Perselushoz. - Gyere, fektesd le a kisfiút az emeleten. Már előkészítettem számára egy szobát.  
Perselus horkantott a kijelentésre, de nem volt kedve most veszekedni, így követte Jonathant az emeletre.  
Nate egy kicsi, de tiszta és takaros szobába nyitott be, majd intett unokaöccsének, hogy fektesse Harryt az ágyra.  
Jonathan Prince már évek óta dolgozott megbecsült gyógyítóként a Szent Mungóban, és sokszor látott már sérült gyermeket, de ilyen primitív módon bántalmazottat még nem.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte hát meg újfent Perselust.  
\- A drága rokonai tették ezt a kölyökkel. Szerintük a mágia egy olyan dolog, melyet ki kell verni a gyermekből – mesélte el a Vernon Dursley fejében látott gondolatokat.  
Nate együtt érző tekintetétől megborzongott a bájitalmester. Egyedül nagybátyja volt az, akinek el merte mondani, hogyan is bánt vele és édesanyjával, Eileennel Tobias, miután megtudta, hogy a felesége boszorkány. A bájitalmesternek eszébe jutott, hogyan is ismerkedett meg a férfival, majd fogadta bizalmába Jonathant. 

Jonathan Prince, anyja bátyja, azután kereste fel először Perselust, miután halálfaló lett. Nem ítélkezett felette, nem szidta le. Perselus első ízben sértéseket vágott nagybátyja fejéhez, hiszen a Prince család annak idején kitagadta az édesanyját, miután Eileen aranyvérűként hozzáment egy mugli férfihoz, Tobias Pitonhoz. Nem értette, miért éppen most keresi fel őt Jonathan. A gyógyító elismerte a tényeket, nem tagadott le semmit, csak bocsánatát kérte. Annak idején még élt az apjuk, és nagybátyja nem mert ellenkezni a nagy hatalmú férfival. Ezért Perselus nem is tudta hibáztatni, de nem azt nem tudta, mi változott meg akkor. Nate elmesélte neki, hogy meghalt az apja, így már nem volt akadálya, hogy megismerhesse végre húga fiát. Hónapok teltek el bizalmatlansággal, mire Perselus végre kezdett kicsit nyitottabb lenni Jonathan felé. Morgott rá, szűkszavú volt vele szemben, de legalább már válaszolt, ha a férfi kérdezett tőle valamit. Amikor Perselus oldalt váltott, és kémkedni kezdett Albus Dumbledore-nak, Jonathan nem mondta ki hangosan, de büszke volt unokaöccsére. Egy-egy gyűlés után mindig nagybátyja látta el a sérüléseit, kivételes esetekben pedig Madam Pomprey.   
Most már a legnagyobb bizalmasa volt a férfi, és bármilyen gondja akadt, együtt mindig találtak rá megoldást.

\- Perselus, egy csontforrasztó és egy vérpótló bájitalra lenne szükségem. – A fiatalabb férfi nagybátyja hangjára ocsúdott fel.  
Perselus átnyújtotta a kért fiolákat, majd segítette a bűbájok elvégzésénél. Összhangban dolgoztak együtt még fél órán át, és a fárasztó munkájuk ki is fizetődött. Nemsokára egy tiszta pizsamába öltözött, mélyen alvó kisfiú szuszogott az ágyban, és két megkönnyebbült varázsló hagyta el a szobát.  
\- De hogyan bánhattak így el egy öt éves kisfiúval. Nem hiszem, hogy bármit árthatott volna nekik – háborgott Jonathan.  
\- Szerintem elég ok volt nekik az is, hogy mágiával bír Potter. Nem kellett ennél nyomósabb ok.   
Nate ránézett unokaöccsére. Sejtette, mire gondolhatott most a fiatalabb. Úgy döntött inkább nem szól közbe, hagyja gondolkodni Perselus.   
Órákig ültek így csendben elmélkedve a nappaliban.  
Arra figyeltek fel, hogy a kandalló lángja zöldre változik. A lángok közül Albus Dumbledore lépett ki.

\- Albus – lépett oda az érkezőhöz Jonathan, majd hellyel kínálta a komor arcú igazgatót.  
Az igazgató leült a felajánlott kényelmes fotelba, majd nagyot sóhajtott.  
\- Elnézéseteket kérem a késői látogatás miatt, de elhúzódott a beszélgetés a Dursley családdal. Elmondták, hogy szerintük miért volt szükség a kemény fenyítésre. Mrs. Dursley volt szíves tájékoztatni arról is, hogy Harry Pottert soha többé nem kívánják látni a házukban. – Az igazgató hangja szinte már szomorúan csengett a nappaliban.  
\- Nem is áll szándékunkban visszavinni arra a helyre – mondta határozottan Jonathan, mire Perselus frusztráltan morgott valamit az orra alatt, de nem tiltakozott a kijelentés ellen. – Azok a muglik hogy bánhattak így a tulajdon vérükkel, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy egy varázsló gyermeket sem érzelmileg, sem fizikailag nem lehet bántalmazni. Akár Azkabanba is zárathatnám őket. Mint gyógyító, bizonyítani tudom, mennyi sérülés volt azon a szerencsétlen fiún, és többségük elég régi.  
\- Kérlek, nyugodj meg, Jonathan! – szólalt meg Dumbledore professzor. – Intézkedem az ügyben, de egyelőre csak annyit tudok mondani, hogy a Dursley családhoz semmiképpen nem engedem az ifjú Harryt vissza.  
\- Felőlem itt is maradhat – jegyezte meg Nate, mire Perselus rögtön tiltakozni akart, de bácsikája leintette.  
A bájitalmesterben ettől csak még nagyobbra nőtt a harag, de próbálta fékezni magát. Ő is tudta, hogy a Potter fiú csak a Prince Kúriában van teljes biztonságban, hiszen ezt a helyet nem csak a Fidelius bűbáj, de sok vérmágiával átitatott varázslat védte, így ide bejutni nehezebb, mint az Azkabanból kijutni a dementorok között.   
\- Én most távoznék is – állt fel Dumbledore. – Csak el szerettem volna mondani, mit üzent a család. Köszönöm, Jonathan, hogy így a szíveden viseled Harry sorsát.  
\- Köszönjük, Albus, hogy tájékoztattál minket – mosolygott rá az idős varázslóra Nate. – Te is tudod, hogy minden bántalmazott gyermek sorsát szívemen viselem, főleg, ha figyelembe vesszük, ki is a rokonom. – Albus megértő tekintetétől kezdett felfordulni Perselus gyomra.  
\- Kérlek, értesítsetek, ha az ifjú Harry állapotában változás állna be.  
\- Most éppen alszik, de szólunk, ha felébredne.  
Az igazgató szórt egy kis hopp-port a kandallóba, majd a cím bemondása után eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

Perselus csak ült ott tovább kedvenc foteljában, némán elmélkedve, hol is követett el hibát, hogy rásózták Harry Pottert.  
\- Tudod, Perselus, ha nem úgy fognád fel a dolgot, ahogy most csinálod, talán még jó is kisülhetne a dologból – szólalt meg nagybátyja, mintha csak a gondolatai közt olvasott volna.  
\- Mégis, hogy kéne ezt felfognom? – kérdezte jeges hangon, amitől a legtöbb diákja már el is szaladt volna, de Jonathanre ez nem hatott.  
\- A gyermek egy ajándék minden család számára. Az a kisfiú ugyanannyit szenvedett, mint te. Fogd fel úgy, hogy amikor rajta segítesz, akkor magadat is segíted. – Jonathan odalépett a fiatalabb férfihez, majd a vállára tette a kezét. – Jót fog ez mindkettőtöknek tenni. Talán begyógyítja azt az űrt, mely a szíveden tátong, mióta édesanyád és Lily Evans nincs melletted.  
Az utolsó mondatra a bájitalmester felkapta a fejét. Nem is sejtette, honnan tudhatja Jonathan, hogy egy tátongó űrt érez a szívén, mióta anyja és legjobb barátja elhunytak. Ez az érzés Jonathan megjelenésével csökkent ugyan, de el nem tűnt. Még mindig érezte minden levegővételkor. A magány, mely évek óta úgy hullt rá, mint kedvenc fekete köpenyének anyaga a bőrére, már-már olyan volt számára, mintha testvére lenne. Egy gonosz, gyötrő testvér. Nagybátyja mérsékelt ezen az érzésen, de nem feledtette el. Egy gyermek mit tudna ezen módosítani? Úgy gondolta, egy próbát azért tehet, de nem sok jót remélt tőle.  
\- Talán – válaszolta végül Perselus. – Nem tudom. Azt sem mondhatom, hogy nem igaz, amit mondasz, de te sem lehetsz biztos abban, hogy Potter fogja megváltoztatni az életem.  
\- Ebben igazad van, fiam. Nem vagyok biztos benne, de abban igen, hogy az a fiú ott fent – mutatott a lépcső felé Nate – egy különleges képességű gyermek, és még a te morcos szívedet is ráveszi arra, hogy újra érezzen. És ezt nem az irántam érzett tiszteletre és szeretetre értem.  
Perselus nem felelt erre már semmit, csak sóhajtott. A fiú ugyan felkeltette benne kíváncsiságot, de egyelőre ennél többet nem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! :)

**2\. fejezet**

Harry puha ágyban ébredt. Nem tudta, hol lehet pontosan, de nem is vágyott vissza erőszakos rokonaihoz. Emlékezett rá, mi történt vele előző nap.  
Dudley születésnapja volt, június huszonkettedike, és ő nem készült el időben rá szabott munkával. Dudley ezt hangos sikítással honorálta, aminek verés lett a vége. Harry azt hitte, rövid életének ott és akkor vége szakad. Vernon bácsi a szokottnál is keményebben büntette meg aznap.  
Derengett neki, hogy valaki, egy fekete alak felemelte, de többre nem emlékezett.  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett a szobában. Tökéletesnek találta, olyannak, amilyenre mindig is vágyott. Kicsi ágy, ami neki pontosan megfelelt, egy éjjeliszekrény, melyen a szemüvege feküdt, nagy ablak függönnyel, a falak halványzöld színűre voltak festve. Ahogy megmozdult az ágyon, hogy jobban megnézze a szobát, oldalába fájdalom nyilallt, és szeme könnybe lábadt. Kicsi teste megrázkódott a kíntól.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a fejét kicsit megmozdította, az ajtó kinyílt, és egy ősz hajú férfi lépett be rajta kedvesen mosolyogva.  
\- Jó reggelt, Harry! Ugye nem baj, ha Harrynek hívlak? – Mikor a kisfiú megrázta a fejét, Jonathan óvatosan leült az ágy szélére. – A nevem Jonathan Prince, de hívj nyugodtan Nate-nek vagy Nate bácsinak. – A kedves hangnem akaratlanul is mosolyra fakasztotta Harryt. Ritkán bántak vele ilyen kedvesen az emberek. Rokonai sokszor csak fattyúnak, vagy korcsnak hívták, a Harry szót ki sem ejtették a szájukon. Egészen három éves koráig azt hitte, korcs a neve, míg Dudley egyszer, merő véletlenségből, Harrynek hívta. – Az én és az unokaöcsém házában vagy. A sérüléseidet elláttuk, bár ahogy elnézem az arcodat, fájdalmaid még vannak.

Ekkor újra nyílt az ajtó, és egy hosszú fekete ruhába öltözött férfi jött be a helyiségbe. Harry úgy sejtette, ez a férfi hozhatta el a Dursley házból. A férfi közelebb ment az ágyhoz, majd egy tálcát tett le az éjjeli szekrényre. Harryt megcsapta a férfiből áradó növények illata. Olyan érzése lett tőle, mintha ismerné a férfit. A fekete ruhás komor arccal nézett rá, amitől Harry azt hitte, bajt csinált.  
\- Perselus, hoztál be fájdalomcsillapítót is? – kérdezte Jonathan a fekete ruhás embert.  
A bájitalmester csak a szemét forgatta, mintha azt jelezné, hogy ezt a kérdést válaszra sem méltatja, de azért bólintott.  
\- Harry, ő itt Perselus Piton, az unokaöcsém – mutatta be a kisfiúnak a bájitalmestert. – Ő fogja gondodat viselni.  
\- Vissza kell majd mennem Dursleyékhez, ha meggyógyultam? – Harry hangja remegett a félelemtől.  
\- Nem – morogta az orra alatt Perselus, majd gyengéden – nehogy szükségtelen fájdalmat okozzon a gyereknek – felültette a kisfiút, és megitatta vele a hozott bájitalokat. – Az igazgató úr már gondoskodott arról, hogy ne kerülhess oda vissza többet – jegyzete meg sötéten a férfi.  
A tálcán volt még egy kis zabkása, amit most Harry ölébe helyezett Perselus.  
\- Egyél, különben nem hatnak a bájitalok – mondta szűkszavúan, szinte rá sem nézve Harryre.  
\- Mik azok a bájitalok? – kérdezte a kisfiú, miközben kanalazni kezdte reggelijét.  
Perselus válaszra sem méltatta a kérdést, de Jonathan kedvesen válaszolt neki.  
\- Bájitalnak nevezzük azt a folyadékot, amely érzelmileg, fizikailag és értelmileg megváltoztat egy élőlényt! – Mikor látta a kisfiú értetlen tekintetét, magyarázatba kezdett. – Különböző mágikus képességekkel bíró növényekből és állati eredetű hozzávalókból készített főzet. Van több fajtája is. Például fájdalomcsillapító és csontforrasztó, amit te is ittál. Remélem, kicsit érhető voltam.  
Harry lelkesen bólogatott.  
\- Én is megtanulhatok bájitalt főzni? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel. Akkor meggyógyíthatnám magam is a sérüléseimet, amikor Vernon bácsi megver, gondolta magában Harry.  
Mi a szösz? – lepődött meg Perselus. – Egy Potter, akit érdekel a Bájitaltan?!  
Ezt hangosan ugyan nem mondta ki, de felvont szemöldökét Jonathan észrevette.  
\- Látod!? Csak meg kell őt ismerned – szólt oda Perselusnak.  
A bájitalmester Harryre emelte tekintetét, amitől a fiúnak az volt az volt az érzése, hogy a lelkéig lát vele. Nem is tévedett olyan nagyot, ugyanis Perselus enyhén legilimentálta őt, így még elcsípte az utolsó gondolatát a bájitalok terén. Arcán nyoma sem volt semmilyen érzelemnek, de magában el kellett ismernie, hogy megsajnálta – lehet, hogy ez túlzás, de azért valami ilyesmit érzett – a gyereket.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Pár nap múlva Jonathannek vissza kellett mennie dolgozni a Szent Mungóba, így a bájitalmesterre maradt a feladat, hogy vigyázzon Harryre. Mivel nyár volt, így neki nem kellett visszamennie a Roxfortba, a vizsgák felügyeletére Albus felkért egy másik bájitalmestert. Első nap Jonathan még listát is készített unokaöccsének, mit kell csinálnia Harry körül, de ezt sem a kisfiú, sem a tanár nem vette figyelembe. A nap döcögősen indult, de Perselus meglepően jól elvolt a gyerekkel, ha leszámítjuk mogorva viselkedését.  
Harry egyáltalán nem ijedt meg a férfitól, mindenhová követte őt, és csillogó szemmel figyelte Piton professzor minden mozdulatát.  
Ismert bájitalmester révén Perselusnak nagyon sok megrendelése volt minden nyáron, és ez most sem volt másként. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen Harryvel, így végül magával vitte a laborjába a gyereket.  
\- Kölyök, itt nem nyúlhatsz semmihez, csak ha én az mondom! Megértetted? – Perselus metsző hangjára Harry csak bólogatott, de kedvét ez sem vette el.  
Harry végig csillogó szemekkel figyelte a férfit munka közben. Nagy zöld szemeiben az érdeklődés elnéző mosolyra késztette a bájitalmestert, de a zárkózott férfi visszafogta magát. Miközben dolgozott, fél szemmel végig figyelemmel kísérte a gyerek minden mozdulatát, nehogy baja essen. Habár a kölyök egy Potter, Perselus nem szerette volna, ha baja esik. Főleg úgy, hogy őt hibáztatnák érte, és mellesleg rá van bízva.

\- Én is! Én is! – kiáltott fel a kisfiú, mikor látta, hogy egy másik üstöt is készített ki a férfi.  
Perselus felkapta a fejét a kisfiú hangjára.  
\- Tessék?   
\- Én is akarok főzni – jelentette ki Harry.  
Perselus már épp le akarta rázni a gyereket, de a szomorú zöld szemek nem hagyták neki. Furcsa érzés bizsergett rajta végig, amelyet eddig még nem tapasztalt. A zöld szemek ismerős fénnyel csillogtak számára.  
\- Kérlek! – Harry könyörgő hangja végül kicsit meglágyította a bájitalmestert.  
\- Rendben. Gyere!  
\- Mit főzünk?  
\- Sebgyógyító főzetet – felelte Perselus, miközben előkészítette a hozzávalókat. – Te fogod keverni, az nem veszélyes.  
\- Mi az a Sebgyógyító főzet? Tényleg segíthetek? – hadarta egy szuszra a kérdéseit gyorsan Harry.   
A tanár látta a kisfiún, hogy az elutasítástól összetörne. Neki is jólesett volna, ha annak idején valaki törődik vele.   
\- Persze, segíthetsz. A főzet pedig a sebeket gyógyítja, mint ahogy az a nevében is benne van – felelt a kisfiú kérdéseire a professzor. – Figyelj minden szavamra vagy utasításomra! Ha azt mondom, kettőt keverj balra, akkor azt teszed! Rendben? Tudod egyáltalán mi a bal és mi a jobb? – kérdő tekintetét a kisfiúéba fúrta.  
\- Igen! – Harry előbb felemelte a bal kezét. – Ez a bal kezem. – Majd magasba tartotta a jobbot is. – Ez meg a jobb. – A gyerek nagyon boldog volt, hogy főzhet ő is a férfival.

A tanár bűvölt neki egy magas széket, melyre felállította a gyereket, majd a kezébe a keverőpálcát. Ketten sokkal hamarabb kész lettek a bájitallal, mintha a tanár egyedül csinálta volna. Mikor éppen nem kellett keverni, Harry lelkesen ugrálva figyelte, ahogy a főzet buborékokat köpköd a levegőbe.  
Perselus ritkán látott gyereket ennyire örülni bájitalfőzés közben. Harry lelkesedése rá is átragadt. Akárcsak régebben, újra élvezni kezdte az egyszerű főzetek elkészítését is.  
Mikor kimérte a fiolákba a bájitalt, Harry csalódottan sóhajtott fel mellette. Perselus felé fordult.  
\- Mi a baj, kölyök?  
\- Ennyi volt? – nézett rá a kisfiú szomorúan.  
\- Mára igen.  
\- Holnap is főzünk?  
A bájitalmester beletörődően bólintott, mire Harry ujjongásban tört ki.  
\- De most ideje aludnod. Már elmúlt dél.  
\- De én nem akarok! – ellenkezett Harry. – Ma nem alszok – jelentette be.  
\- De igen.   
\- Nem.  
\- Nem fogok erről vitát nyitni veled.  
\- De...  
\- Miután felkeltél, megyünk az Abszol útra bevásárolni – folytatta mondanivalóját Perselus.  
\- Az mi?  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Az Abszol út.  
\- Egy utca, tele árusokkal és boltokkal.  
\- Petunia néni sosem engedett el a boltba.  
\- Petunia nincs itt, és nem szólhat bele! – csattant fel hirtelen Perselus, de látva az ijedt zöld tekintetet, kicsit lágyított a hangnemén. – Veszünk neked pár dolgot.  
\- Mit? Nekem itt mindenem megvan – felelte a kisfiú őszintén. Lábait idegesen lóbálta, mialatt kicsi kezével a felsője alját piszkálta.  
\- Én nem hiszem. Néhány ruha elkel neked, azokban a göncökben nem lehetsz, amiket ott hordtál.  
\- Oké – motyogta az orra alatt Harry, miközben egy bugyuta vigyor terült el az arcán, miközben arra gondolt, milyen jó lesz új dolgokkal megismerkedni.   
\- De ehhez akkor most aludnod kell. Fáradtan nem viszlek sehova. Nem hiányzik nekem egy nyűgös gyerek.

Perselus felkísérte a szobájába a kisfiú, majd miután Harry lefeküdt, betakarta. Épp távozni akart, mikor utolérte Harry kérése.  
\- Mesélne nekem?  
A bájitalmester kelletlenül ült le az ágy szélére.  
\- Miről meséljek?  
\- Nem tudom... Csak nem akarok egyedül maradni... Rosszat fogok álmodni.  
Perselus nem ismerte volna be senki előtt, de most tényleg megsajnálta Harryt.  
\- Ehhez én nem értek – motyogta a tanár az orra alatt, majd nagy levegőt vett. – Több száz évvel ezelőtt élt egy varázsló. Ez a varázsló... – És Perselus csak mondta, ami eszébe jutott.  
Harry alig pár perc múlva már aludt is. Két órával később ébredt csak fel.  
Perselus segített neki átöltözni, majd kézen fogta, és az Abszol útra hoppanált vele. Félt, hogy a fiú rosszul lesz a pörgéstől, mellyel az utazás járt, de Harryre nézve csak az izgatottságot látta, ahogy a boltok kirakatait figyelte.  
Betértek Madam Malkin Talárszabászatába, ahol vettek a kisfiúnak néhány varázslóruhát, meg köpenyt, és mugli ruhákat is szereztek neki otthonra.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Egy ideig még sétáltak az utcában, hogy Harry nézelődhessen kicsit – hiszen rokonai csak a kertbe engedték ki dolgozni, ritkán láthatott más embereket, vagy állatokat –, mikor egyszer csak Harry fülelni kezdett, majd megindult a Mágikus Menazséria felé.  
\- Kölyök, gyere vissza! – sietett a fiú után Perselus. Mikor utolérte, karjánál fogva rántotta vissza a gyereket. – Ne csavarogj el! El is keveredhettél volna! – szidta le Harryt, mire a zöld szemek könnybe lábadtak.  
\- Sa... sajnálom! – rebegte Harry, majd karjait maga elé emelte, mintha ütésre számítana a férfi felől.  
\- Figyelj rám, kölyök! Nem foglak megütni, de máskor szólj, ha meg akarsz valamit nézni! Ebben a tömegben nyomod veszhetett volna.  
\- Ott... – mutatott Harry a Menazséria irányába. – Hallottam egy hangot.  
\- Hangot? Milyen hangot?  
\- Nem tudom.  
\- Rendben. Megnézzük, de maradj mellettem.  
Belépve a boltba Harryt elbűvölte a látvány, a sok-sok mágikus állat. Legszívesebben egyiktől a másikig ugrált volna. Újra hallotta a hangot, mire húzni kezdte maga után Perselust is a hang forrása felé. Kiderült, hogy a hang sziszegés volt, és egy kis ezüst színű kígyótól eredt.

Harry önkéntelenül is párszaszóval kezdett beszélgetni a kígyóval. Perselus elkerekedett szemmel figyelte a szeme elé tárult beszélgetést a gyerek és a kicsi kígyó között. Ahogy jobban megfigyelte az állatot, észrevette, hogy vibrál körülötte a mágia, de ártó szándékot nem érzékelt felőle.  
Ez megnyugtatta a férfit.  
\- Szia – sziszegte mellette Harry a kígyónak.  
\- Te egy beszélő vagy – jelentette ki a hüllő. – Ritkán találkozom beszélővel.  
Perselus ámulattal nézte a kisfiút, ahogy az állattal beszélgetett. Hallott már párszaszót, de, ahogy a gyerek sziszegett, az inkább megnyugtató duruzsolás volt, mintsem ijesztő sziszegés, mint a Sötét Nagyúrnál. Hálát adott Melinnek, hogy Voldemort már nem élt. Nem kell többet hallania, ahogy sziszeg, és kémkednie sem kell már.  
\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte a gyerek az állattól.  
\- Mystic.  
\- Szia, Mystic. Hogy kerültél ide?  
\- A gazdám meghalt, és ide hoztak. Ő nem volt beszélő, mint te, de nagyon jól bánt velem. Itt viszont nem érzem jól magam. Idegenek jönnek-mennek, és sikoltozva menekülnek előlem, pedig semmi rosszat sem tettem ellenük.  
\- Én szívesen hazavinnélek, de nem tudom, lehet-e – nézett a kisfiú kérdőn Perselus felé.  
\- Ő az édesapád? – intett fejével a kígyó a férfi felé.  
\- Nem, de jól bánik velem. Tudod, a nagynénémmel éltem eddig, és ők nem bántak túl jól velem, ő hozott el onnan. Nem bánnám, ha az apukám lenne. Talán megengedné, hogy elvigyelek, de nekem nincs pénzem, hogy kifizesselek.  
\- Én örülnék, ha magaddal vinnél.  
\- Megkérdezem – felelte Harry, majd a bájitalmester felé fordult. – Uram?  
\- Tessék, kölyök.  
\- Én... szeretném... – Harrynek nem volt elég bátorsága, hogy rákérdezzen a dologra.  
\- Gondolom, magaddal szeretnéd hozni ezt a kígyót – mutatott ujjával a terráriumban lévő hüllőre a tanár.  
\- Igen. – Harry lesütötte a szemét. Nem akart követelőző lenni, hiszen már annyi mindent kapott ma.  
Perselus csak nézte pár pillanatig a gyereket, majd beleegyezően sóhajtott, és az eladónő felé fordult. – Mennyibe kerül ez a kígyó? – kérdezte a boszorkánytól.  
\- Ó, az? Az egy engedetlen állat, uram. Nem ajánlom a megvételét. Mindenkit halálra ijeszt maga körül.  
\- Nem azt kérdeztem, mit csinált eddig, hanem mennyibe kerül – váltott át Perselus dorgáló hangra. Nem szerette a kitérő válaszokat.  
\- 10 galleon.  
Perselus bólintott, majd Harry felé fordult.  
\- Ha megveszem, meg kell ígérned, hogy gondoskodsz róla. Nem csúszkálhat be akárhova engedély nélkül. Én magam vágom ki a szűrét, ha meglátom a laborom közelében.  
\- Megígérem.  
\- Rendben.

Perselus kifizette a kígyót, majd vett egy nagy terráriumot is, amit egy törésgátló bűbáj után lekicsinyített, majd zsebébe rakta.  
\- A kígyót hogy vigyük? – kérdezte Perselus a kisfiútól.  
\- Vihetem a nyakamban?  
\- Igen, de rá kell szólnod, hogy ne túl szorosan fonódjon rá. Megkérdezted, hogy hívják?  
\- Mysticnek.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Miután Harry a nyaka köré tekerte a kígyót, haza indultak. A kúriában Jonathan már várta őket, aki mellett ott ült Sirius Black is. Perselus jónak látta elkerülni a férfit.  
\- Harry! – kiáltott fel Sirius, mikor meglátta a gyereket.  
Mystic lesiklott a kisfiú nyakából a bájitalmesterhez. Kezdte megkedvelni a komor férfit, és érezte rajta, hogy bízhat benne.  
Sirius odarohant Harryhez, mire a gyerek visszarettent. Még élénken éltek benne a bántalmazások emlékei ahhoz, hogy megriadjon egy felé közelítő felnőttől. A bájitalmesterrel és Jonathannel más volt a helyzet, ők gondozták, de sosem tettek hirtelen mozdulatokat, mintha tudták volna, hogy ezzel megijesztik Harryt.  
Sirius – látva, hogy Harry megrettent tőle –, vádlón fordult a Bájitaltan tanár felé.  
\- Mégis mivel tömted tele a fejét, Pipogyusz, hogy retteg tőlem – kiabálta, mire a gyerek még jobban megijedt tőle. – Ehhez nem volt jogod!  
\- Nem tettem semmit. – Perselus hangján nem hallatszott érzelem, de belül forrt a dühtől. Régi gúnyneve fájó pont volt számára. – Ha lenne egy cseppnyi eszed, rájönnél, mi baja.  
\- Te vagy a baja! – ordított Sirius Black.

Ekkor a kandallóban zöld lángok csaptak fel, majd megjelent Albus Dumbledore. Még épp látta, ahogy Sirius pálcát ránt a bájitalmesterre. A döbbenettel megdermedt, nem gondolta volna, hogy Sirius tettlegességig fajul dühében, főleg nem Harry előtt.  
\- Elég legyen! – emelte meg a hangját Jonathan, mire az összes jelenlévő összerezzent. A mindig nyugodt Jonathan Prince sosem kiabált. Legalábbis Perselus nem sűrűn tapasztalt ilyet. – Mr. Black, ha csak vádaskodni jött, már mehet is. Harry fiam, kérlek, menj fel a szobádba, vidd magaddal az új barátodat is.  
\- Rendben – motyogta a gyerek, majd felszaladt a lépcsőn, miután elvette Mysticet Perselustól.  
\- Fiaim, mi ez a veszekedés? – szólalt meg Albus Dumbledore. – Sirius, kérlek, tedd el a pálcádat!  
\- Piton telebeszélte Harry fejét, így a fiú fél tőlem – árulkodott Sirius, mint egy óvodás, mire a bájitalmester gúnyosan horkantott egyet a panaszkodást hallva.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy Perselus ilyet tett volna. Tudod, fiam, a kis Harryt szörnyű megpróbáltatások érték a Dursley családnál, ami befolyással van az emberekhez fűződő viszonyára. Légy türelemmel!   
Perselus nem tudta megállni, hogy ne horkantson újra.   
Black és a türelem. Jó vicc – gondolta.  
\- Látom, az ifjú Harry már sokkal jobban van, mint mikor utoljára láttam – fordult Nate felé mosolyogva az igazgató.  
\- Igen – felelte Jonathan. – Bár még mindig nagyon sovány, de próbáljuk rendes étrendre szoktatni. Még furcsa neki, hogy napi többször is kap enni. Perselus még tápanyagpótló bájitalokat is készít neki.  
\- Már miért tenne ilyet, Pipogyusz?! – kérdezte gúnyosan Sirius. – Hiszen utálta Jamest, a fiával miért bánna másként?  
\- Fiatalember, ha nem fejezi be rögtön a pipogyuszozást, többet be nem teheti a lábát a házunkba! Itt nem beszélhet tiszteletlenül senkivel. Főleg úgy nem, hogy itt most ön a vendég. – háborodott fel Jonathan.  
Perselus most látta jónak lelépni a társaságból. Nem fűlött a foga végighallgatni Black pocskondiázását, eleget kapott már belőle a diákéveik alatt.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Fent az emeleten benézett Harryhez, aki az ágyán ülve sírt. Bement hát a gyerekhez, hogy megtudja, mi borította ennyire ki.  
\- Kölyök, mi a baj? – lépett oda a kisfiúhoz.  
\- Az... az a férfi... most el fog vinni? – kérdezte szipogva Harry. – Nem akarok vele menni! Félek tőle.  
\- Nem fog elvinni. Honnan vetted ezt? Black egyszerűen csak ilyen. Viszont ő a keresztapád, és szeret téged. – Perselus nem tudta, miért érezte úgy, hogy tisztáznia kell Blacket Harry előtt, de úgy gondolta, így helyes.  
\- Tényleg? – meresztette a tanárra könnyes szemeit a gyerek. – De akkor miért kiabált? Rosszat tettem?  
\- Nem csináltál semmi rosszat. Ő nem érti, miért vagy itt, és vádaskodik.  
\- De én nem akarom, hogy magát bántsa – motyogta Harry. – Ön törődik velem. Nem is igaz, hogy ellene fordított, hiszen nem is ismerem őt.  
\- Tudod, ő és én ellenségek vagyunk már évek óta, és nem látja a fától az erdőt.  
\- Ezt nem értem.  
\- Bármit csinálok, Black csak a rosszat látja benne. De ettől te még kedvelheted őt – felelte a bájitalmester, majd sóhajtott. – Most játssz egy kicsit Mystickel, én addig hozok fel neked valami uzsonnát. De csak óvatosan. Nem tudom, mennyire szelíd ez a kígyó. Rendben?  
A kígyó sziszegett halkan valamit Harrynek, amit Perselus ugyan nem értett, de sejtette, hogy miről lehet szó.  
\- Mystic azt mondta, hogy nem bánt addig senkit, míg nem érzi veszélyben magát.  
\- Akkor játszatok. Mindjárt jövök.

Miután Perselus távozott a szobából, Harry az ölébe vette Mysticet.  
\- Szerinted, Mystic, igazat mondott?   
\- Igen. Megéreztem volna, ha hazudik.  
\- Akkor jó. De ha az a férfi valóban a keresztapám, miért kiabált?  
\- Lehet, hogy ideges volt. Tudod, az emberek folyton kiabálnak, ha idegesek.  
Eközben a nappaliban Sirius Black még mindig háborgott.  
\- Albus, miért nem vihetem magammal, Julie-val már meg is beszéltük. – A férfi meg sem hallgatta Jonathant, mikor az ellenkezni kezdett. – Remus is segítene.  
\- Nem lehet, fiam.  
\- Pipogyusz mivel jobb, mint én és Remus?  
\- Ne hívja így! – morgott Jonathan, ami tőle igencsak szokatlan volt. Most igazán hasonlított Perselusra.  
\- Gondoskodnánk róla, mindene meglenne – folytatta rendületlenül az egykori Tekergő.  
\- Mert maga szerint itt nincs? – vonta fel gúnyosan a szemöldökét Prince gyógyító. Albusnak az volt a meggyőződése, hogy most már tudja, honnan örökölte Piton professzor a modorát. Jót mosolygott ezen a gondolaton a szakálla alatt. – Ha nem venné észre az a gyerek azért rettent meg magától, mert úgy rohant hozzá, mint egy őrült dúvad. Harry minden hirtelen mozdulattól megijed.  
\- Ez is Pipo...  
\- Hallgasson! – szólt rá Jonathan. – Maga nem érti ezt. Én, mint gyógyító, gyakran látok ehhez hasonló viselkedést, és Perselus is tapasztalt ez ügyben, de maga? Kezelt már bántalmazott gyereket? – Mikor Sirius nem szólalt meg, folytatta. Albus jobbnak látta, ha nem avatkozik közbe. Talán Jonathan meg tudja győzni a makacs ex-griffendélest, hogy jobb, ha Harry itt maradt. – Ahogy látom, nem. Harry nem ismeri magát. Lassan kell közelednie hozzá, nem úgy, ahogy az előbb tette.  
\- Beszélhetek vele? – kérdezte Black.  
\- Nem. Jobbnak látom, ha hagyjuk, hogy megnyugodjon. Mi nem szoktunk emelt hangon beszélni vele, így most nagyon megijedhetett. – Ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe Perselus, mire a gyógyító felé fordult. Hangja rögtön lágyabb lett. – Fiam, hogy van Harry?  
\- A kölyök kiborult, de különösebb baja nincs. A szobájában van.  
\- Kölyök?! – kapta fel a vizet megint Sirius. – Van neve is!  
Perselus csak a szemét forgatta a közbeszólásra, de nem méltatta szóra sem a férfit.  
Kisvártatva kacagás hallatszott az emelet felől, mire Nate és Albus elmosolyodtak. Sirius kérdő tekintetére Albus csak megnyugtatóan Sirius vállára tette a kezét.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Nemsokára Harry trappolt lefelé a lépcsőn, mintha valamit kergetne. Mikor Sirius meglátta az ezüst színű kígyót, odarohant Harryhez, és elrángatta a hüllőtől. Pálcáját előrántva épp megátkozni készült az állatot, mikor megjelent a bájitalmester, kezében egy tálcát tartva.  
\- Mégis mit művelsz, Black?  
\- Megvédem Harryt ettől az állattól.  
\- Az az állat nem bántja a fiút.  
\- Dehogynem.  
Perselus lenézett Harryre, mire aggódni kezdett. A kisfiú halálsápadt arca nem sok jót ígért. Pár másodperc kellett csak, hogy észrevegye, mi váltotta ki ezt az állapotot. Black erősen szorította a kisfiú karját. Bár a Tekergő védeni akarta, Harryből ez mégis az ellenkezőjét hozta ki. Perselus és Jonathan sosem értek hozzá engedély nélkül a gyerekhez, vagy, ha meg is tették, mindig úgy, hogy Harry lássa, mire készülnek.  
\- Black, engedd el a fiút! Nem látod, hogy megijeszted?  
Sirius ránézett Harryre, mire elsápadt. A gyerek már remegett mellette, Mystic pedig fenyegetően meresztette méregfogait a férfira. Sirius elengedte Harryt, aki összecsuklott volna, ha Perselus nem kapja el.  
A kisfiú utolsó emléke az esetről az volt, hogy a bájitalmester egy fiolát tart elé, majd lassan elsötétült előtte a világ. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! :)

3\. fejezet

 

Harry még aznap éjszaka felriadt. Álmában Vernon bácsi üldözte, majd egy hatalmas pofon után a karjánál fogva rángatta el a gardrób ajtajáig, ahol leszorította őt, és az övével verte el.  
Sikoltva ébredt, mire a szobába beszaladt Perselus. Látva a rémült, ziháló gyereket, nem gondolkodott, hanem odaült mellé, és kitárta a karját. Harrynek nem is kellett több. Belevetette magát az ölelésbe. Egy ideig még hüppögött, majd lassan elszenderedett a megnyugtató ölelésben. Mystic is odacsúszott hozzájuk, majd rátekeredett a kisfiú karjára.  
A bájitalmesternek fogalma sem volt arról, honnan ered az a furcsa védelmező ösztön, mely elárasztotta, mikor meglátta Harryt, ahogy a könnyek folynak az arcán, és nehezen szedi a levegőt. Csak azt érezte, hogy meg kell őt vigasztalnia. Mióta náluk lakott a gyerek, nem volt még rémálma, de most felzaklathatta Sirius erős érzelemkinyilvánítása. Perselus gyengéden simogatta Harry hátát, nem szólalt meg, néma, de támaszt nyújtott a kisfiúnak.  
Mikor már érezte, hogy Harry mélyen alszik, visszafektette a gyereket, majd gondosan betakarta.  
\- Vigyázz rá! – suttogta Mysticnek, amire a kígyó megbillentette a fejét, mintha azt mondaná, „Vigyázni fogok”.  
Csendesen távozott a szobából, nehogy felébressze Harryt. A folyosón Jonathan várt rá, aggódó tekintetében kérdésekkel.  
\- Rémálom – felelte halkan a fiatalabb.  
\- De eddig nem volt.  
\- Valószínűleg Black úgynevezett védelmező magatartása okozhatta. Megijedt.  
Több szót nem váltottak. Mindketten fáradtak voltak, és a délután folytatott veszekedés is elszívta a maradék energiájukat. Miután Harryt a bájitalmester elaltatta, Sirius vérszemet kapva ordítozott. El akarta vinni a kisfiút. Albusnak kellett lecsillapítania a felbőszült Tekergőt. Ráadásul Remus Lupin is tiszteletét tette náluk. Szerencsére Lupin volt az ész a Tekergő között, így nem volt, aki segítsen Siriusnak az esztelen vagdalkozásban. Remus csak annyit kért, hogy találkozhasson Harryvel, amit meg is kapott. Végül a két barát elhagyta a házat, bár a bajkeverő Black azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy aurorokkal jön vissza.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Másnap reggel Harry nyűgösen ébredt. Nem aludta ki magát, amitől egész nap rossz kedve volt. Nem duzzogott, vagy hisztizett, csak csendben gubbasztott a nappali kanapéján. Még Mystic sem tudta felvidítani a gyereket, pedig végig körülötte tekergett.  
\- Harry, mi a baj? – ült le mellé Jonathan.  
\- Semmi – motyogta az orra alatt Harry.  
\- Látom, hogy...  
\- Kölyök! – szakította félbe a beszélgetést Perselus hangja. Kisvártatva meg is jelent az ajtóban a férfi. – Tegnap azt mondtad segítesz nekem bájitalt főzni. Vagy mégsem akarsz? – kérdezte a bájitalmester felvont szemöldökkel.  
A gyerek rosszkedvét mintha elfújták volna, boldogan szaladt oda a férfihoz, és fogta meg a kezét. Perselus el akarta húzni tőle, de végül nem tette. Kellemes volt a tudat, hogy ez a kisfiú ilyen ártatlan bizalommal viseltetik iránta.  
Jonathan elnéző mosollyal nézett utánuk, majd felkacagott.  
\- Perselus, te már apa vagy! Ha tetszik, ha nem – jegyezte meg csak úgy magának Jonathan, majd felment a szobájába.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Harry napról napra egyre jobban kötődött a bájitalmesterhez. A férfi egy lépést sem tehetett úgy meg, hogy ne lett volna a közelében a kisfiú. Perselust azonban nem ez lepte meg a legjobban, hanem az a tény, hogy mindez cseppet sem zavarta. Már-már jó érzéssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy valaki – egy gyermek – ilyen bizalommal viseltetik iránta.  
A bájitalmester közbenjárásával Harry nyitott a keresztapja, Sirius felé. Bár még mindig megijedt az animágus hirtelen mozdulataitól, de már nem rettegett tőle, és az érintései sem töltötték el félelemmel. Ezzel szemben Remus Lupint rögtön megkedvelte. A vérfarkas kedvesen, lágy hangon beszélt vele, türelemmel várt, hogy Harry megszólaljon, vagy közelebb lépjen hozzá. Megismerkedett Julie-val is, Sirius feleségével, akit szintén a szívébe zárt a kisfiú. Remus menyasszonya, Nymphadora Tonks a folyton változó hajszínével kacagtatta meg Harryt. A két nő szinte fiává fogadta az árva gyermeket.

* * * * * * * * * * 

A nyár vége kellemetlenül ért mindenkit. Harry nem akart elköltözni se a keresztapjáékhoz, se Remusékhoz. Újra kezdődtek a rémálmok, melyekben a gyermeket megint verte a nagybátyja, újra egyedül maradt. Minden éjjel sírva ébredt fel. Mystic körülötte sürgölődött, hogy ne legyen egyedül.  
Jonathan aggódott, hogy a kicsi összeroppant, így kénytelen volt Albus Dumbledore-ral beszélni. Felkereste hát az igazgatót a Roxfortban.  
Albus hellyel kínálta az érkezőt, bár nem értette, mi lehet a gond, amiért a gyógyító felkeresi.  
\- Albus, beszélnem kell veled – ült le sóhajtva a felkínált fotelba, majd ránézett az igazgatóra.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Albus.  
\- Te is tudod, Albus, hogy Perselusnak a Roxfortba kell költözni augusztus végén, de Harry nem akar elszakadni tőle. Rémálmok gyötrik a gyereket, hogy visszakerül a rokonaihoz. Tudom, hogy az unokaöcsém is aggódik érte, de nem hiszem, hogy beleegyezik abba, hogy magához költöztesse Harryt a roxforti lakosztályába – kezdett bele a mondandójába Jonathan. – Nem is lenne ideje, hogy vigyázzon rá. Találni kéne erre egy megoldást.  
Dumbledore elgondolkodott a dolgon, majd elmosolyodott.  
\- Remus vagy Sirius nem tud rá felügyelni?  
\- Nem. A közelükbe sem megy, mert fél, hogy elviszik.  
Albus elkomolyodott, erre nem gondolt.  
\- De mitől lehet ennyire ragaszkodó? Köztudott, hogy Perselus nem éppen egy kedves ember – kérdezte az igazgató.  
\- Lehet, hogy nem az, de megérti őt. Még ha Crutiatust szórnék rá, sem ismerné be, de így van. Harry érzi ezt. Mellesleg, még ha nem is tud róla, de drága unokaöcsém azt adja meg neki, amire szüksége van. Nem kérdezgeti, nem szakítja fel a sebeket, hanem eltereli a figyelmét. Most ez a legjobb, amit tehet vele.  
\- Ha ez így van, akkor nincs más megoldás, mint beköltöztetni a Roxfortba Harryt.  
\- Csak van egy nagy gond, Albus – vágott közbe Jonathan. – Perselus ebbe nem fog beleegyezni.  
\- Nem lesz más választása – jelentette ki az igazgató.  
\- Nem! – emelte meg a hangját a gyógyító. – Nem kényszerítheted. Az mind az ő életét, mind Harryét tönkre tenné.  
Jonathan felállt, majd járkálni kezdett az irodában. Néha Albusra nézett, majd tekintetét a falon függő portrék felé fordította. Tőlük várt valamilyen tanácsot, de persze nem kaphatott. Ha valakinek, hát neki ismernie kellett volna annyira az unokaöccsét, hogy kitalálja, mi lehetne a legjobb Perselusnak és Harrynek.  
\- Nem tudom, mi lenne a jó megoldás – szólalt meg végül halkan a gyógyító, majd megállt Albus asztala előtt. – De semmiképpen sem az, hogy kényszert alkalmazzunk. Perselus épp elégszer volt már kényszerítve, és nem tudná viselni, ha újra ilyen helyzetbe kerülne.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Míg Albus és Jonathan a megoldáson töprengtek, addig Harry és Perselus a bájitalmester laborjában voltak.  
Piton professzor a Roxfort gyengélkedője számára készített Kalapkúra főzetet, míg mellette Harry a születésnapjára kapott bájitalfőző készlettel foglalatoskodott. A kisfiút a születésnapja előtt pár nappal a professzor és Nate megkérdezték, hogy mit szeretne kapni, mire a gyermek azt felelte, már mindene megvan, amit csak akart. Ezt el is fogták, de azért vettek neki egy gyermekek számára kifejlesztett bájitalfőző készletet, mivel Harry imádott bájitalokat készíteni Perselusszal.  
A kisfiú nagyon csendben játszott a professzor mellett, ami gyanút keltett a férfiban. Harry mindig kitörő jókedvvel matatott a készlet tartozékai között, de most csak rakosgatta ide-oda őket az asztalon.

\- Mi a baj, Ha... kölyök? – Perselus már majdnem kimondta, hogy „Harry”, de nem tudta. Sokszor kapta azon magát, hogy Harrynek akarja szólítani a gyereket. A kölyök szó nála már eleve a kedvesség jelének számított, míg a Harry már ennél mélyebb dolgot rejtett. A kisfiú kérdő tekintetére csak sóhajtott egyet Perselus. – Látom, hogy bánt valami. Elmondod?  
\- Ööö... Hát... – Harry annyira zavarba jött, hogy majd leütötte az előtte lévő fiolákat az asztalról. - Csk arról van szó, hogy... Tudom, hogy el kell költöznöm innen, de én nem szeretnék. – Harry szemeiből kicsordultak az első könnyek. – Én nem akarok teher lenni, csak...  
\- Figyelj, Ha... Harry – mondta ki végül a kisfiú nevét, ami meglepte a gyereket. Ez látszott is a zöld szemekben. – Én nem igazán vagyok az az ember, aki könnyen beszél ilyen dolgokról, de most megteszem. – Perselus nagy levegőt vett, nehezére esett nyíltnak lennie. – Nem azért akar az Dumbledore igazgató a keresztapádékhoz költöztetni, mert mi nem látunk itt szívesen. Már meséltem neked, hogy tanár vagyok a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában. Az egy bentlakásos intézmény, így nekem szeptembertől ott kell laknom.  
\- Én is mehetek önnel?  
\- Nyugodtan tegezz, kölyök, nem harapom le a fejed érte. Ha igazat akarok mondani, akkor nem tudom. Nem lenne időm vigyázni rád az óráim mellett – felelte Perselus. – De biztosan találunk majd rá valamilyen módot, hogy...  
\- De én veletek akarok élni – zokogott fel Harry.

A bájitalmester engedte, hogy Harry hozzábújjon. Neki is hiányozna a gyerek, ha el kellene mennie innen, de nem volt más választásuk. Majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.  
\- Harry, egy kicsit figyelj most rám – tolta el gyengéden magától a kisfiút. – Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha a délelőttöket és délutánokat, amikor én vagy Jonathan nem érünk rá, a keresztapádéknál töltenéd, de egyébként velem laknál a Roxfortban?  
Harry elmosolyodott a könnyein keresztül.  
\- És ezt lehet? – kérdezte hüppögve, miközben megtörölte a szemeit.  
\- Megkérdezzük, rendben?  
Perselus eloltotta a tüzet a bájitala alól, majd miután elpakolták Harry készletét, a bájitalmester kézen fogta a kisfiút, és a kandallóhoz vezette. Felkapott egy adag Hopp-port, beledobta a tűzbe, majd bemondta az úti célt.  
\- Roxfort, Albus Dumbledore irodája. – Perselus felvette az ölébe Harryt, majd belépett a zöld lángok közé.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Albus irodájában – legnagyobb meglepetésükre – ott volt Nate is. A két varázsló igencsak tanácstalanul ült egymással szemben. Mikor észrevették őket, Harry odaszaladt Nate-hez, majd az ölébe kéredzkedett.  
\- Nagyapa, te hogyhogy itt vagy?  
Harry már a születésnapja óta nagyapának nevezte Jonathan Prince-t, ami nagyon jó érzéssel töltötte el a gyógyítót, és mivel sem gyermeke, sem unokája nem volt, Harryt azonnal unokájának fogadta, amint kiejtette a nagyapa szót a gyermek.  
Perselust ezzel szemben Harry még nem hívta apának, bár magában már így nevezte, és elvétve Mystic előtt is így szólította a bájitalmestert. Persze csak párszaszóul. Harry úgy gondolta, megvárja a megfelelő pillanatot.  
\- Ó, én csak...  
Perselus horkantása félbeszakította a mondatot.  
\- Csak mondd el neki, Nate, hogy azért jöttél ide, hogy Harry lakhelyéről tárgyaljatok az igazgató úrral – morogta az orra alatt gúnyosan a professzor. – Vagy tévednék? – vonta fel a szemöldökét céltudatosan.  
\- Valóban így van – sóhajtott a gyógyító, majd kíváncsian nézett unokaöccsére. – De ti mit kerestek itt?  
\- Képzeld, nagyapa, lehet, hogy itt fogok lakni ebben a nagy kastélyban.  
\- Ezt hogy érted, Harry fiam? – kérdezte érdeklődve Albus.  
\- Úgy érti, hogy velem lakna itt a lakosztályomban a tanév közben.  
\- És az óráiddal mi lesz, fiam? – Albus a szakállát simogatva figyelte az izgatott Harryt, majd a nyugodt Perselust.  
\- Amíg óráim vannak, addig Black, Lupin, vagy Nate vigyáznak rá.  
\- Erre nem is gondoltunk, Albus – fordult a gyógyító az igazgató felé.  
\- És akkor hol van a lakosztályod? – fordult Harry lelkesen Perselus felé, mire az csak a fejét csóválta a bizalmas hangnem miatt. Igaz, hogy ő engedte meg Harrynek a tegezést, de a fiú eddig mindig magázta. Úgy látszik, most túlontúl boldog volt ahhoz, hogy ezt észrevegye.

Szeptember első hete nagyon zsúfolt volt mind Harry, mind Perselus számára. Még bele kellett szokniuk abba, hogy délelőtt a bájitalmester tanított, míg Harry Siriuséknál volt, délután és este pedig a férfi lakosztályában voltak.   
Közben Harry megismerkedett a Kastély megannyi varázslatával, és a szellemekkel is. A Véres Bárótól sem ijedt meg, mosolyogva üdvözölte az undok kísértetet, ami igencsak meglepte a Mardekár Ház szellemét, majd miután a Báró túltette magát döbbenetén, kissé meghajolt a gyermek felé, majd eltűnt az egyik falban. Harry izgalommal vegyes ámulattal figyelte a mozgó alakokat a festményeken, a lépcsők mozgását, és a falakon meg-megcsillanó napfényt.

A hónap közepén Dumbledore igazgató az irodájába hívatta Perselust, Jonathant, Siriust, Remust, és Harryt is. A bájitalmesternek, és persze többieknek fogalmuk sem volt, mi lehetett ilyen sürgős az idős varázslónak.   
\- Azért kértem, hogy jelenjetek meg, mert lenne egy bejelenteni valóm a számotokra – simogatta meg a szakállát Dumbledore, miközben bölcs tekintetét végigfuttatta a megjelenteken. – Mint azt Jonathannel már megbeszéltem, a Dursley család ellen eljárást indítottam el gyermekbántalmazás, azon belül is, varázsló gyermek ellen elkövetett fizikai és lelki bántalmazás miatt. A héten lesz egy meghallgatás, melyen vallomást kell tennie Harrynek. – Harry e szavak hallatán összehúzta magát a fotelben, és néma könnyek folytak végig az arcán. Nem akart még csak találkozni sem a rokonaival. – Jonathannek, mint gyógyítónak, és neked is, Perselus meg kell jelennetek a Wizengamot előtt.  
\- De Harrynek miért kell? – kérdezte Remus, miközben lágyan magához húzta a síró kisfiút. Perselusba belemart a féltékenység, amiért a kisfiú a vérfarkashoz dőlt.  
\- Nem tudom... – sóhajtott fel aggodalmasan az igazgató. – Jómagam elleneztem ezt az ötletet, de a Wizengamot többi tagja ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy kikérdezhessék Harryt.  
\- Már pedig nem fog vallomást tenni! – csattant fel Perselus. – Alig tette túl magát a történteken, és most újra fel akarják zaklatni.  
\- Ezért is kértem azt, hogy Remus és Sirius is ott lehessen a meghallgatáson.  
\- Ez kevés, igazgató úr! – nézett dühösen Dumbledore-ra a bájitalmester.  
\- Nem tehetünk mást, Perselus, csak annyit, hogy mellette állunk – mosolygott kedvesen a most már hüppögő Harryre.

Perselus csak morgott, majd keresztbe font karral meredt maga elé mindaddig, míg meg nem érzett egy alig érintést a derekánál. Letekintve látta, hogy Harry bújik oda hozzá, és ölelte át a derekát. A kisfiú elé guggolt, majd egy kicsi mosolyt követően az ölébe vette a kisírt szemű gyermeket.  
\- Ha megbocsátotok, most levinném Harryt – vetette oda félvállról a szavait a professzor, majd kisétált az irodából.  
\- Nem akarok beszélni róla – suttogta az ingébe Harry, és még szorosabban ölelte át a férfi nyakát, miközben haladtak a pince felé.  
\- Tudom, kölyök. Én sem akarok, de muszáj. Nem leszel egyedül – ígérte neki halkan Perselus.  
\- Oké – motyogta Harry, majd a sírástól kifáradt gyerek elaludt a bájitalmester ölében.  
Perselus óvatosan bevitte a szobájába – ami akkor jelent meg, mikor Harry először belépett a bájitaltanár lakosztályába, hiszen a Kastély mindig szorított helyet azoknak a gyerekeknek, akiknek szüksége volt rá –, majd gyengéden, hogy fel ne ébressze, lefektette a kisfiút. Nem öltöztette át, csak egy vékony takarót terített a kimerült gyermekre. Szerencsére a kicsi szobában meleg volt, hiába volt a pincében mindig hideg, Perselus gondoskodott róla, hogy a lakosztályban mindig kellemes meleg legyen.  
\- Szép álmokat, Harry! – suttogta a kisfiúnak, majd elhagyta a szobát.

Sirius – mint Albus befejezte a mondanivalóját – Harryék után sietett. Ideges kopogására a bájitalmester nyitott ajtót, majd mutatóujját ajkára téve intette csendre az épp megszólalni akaró férfit. Sirius sóhajtva foglalt helyet a kanapén. Azóta nem érezte magát ilyen magatehetetlennek, mióta Peter Pettigrew elárulva barátait, és ezzel a tettével a Potter házaspár halálát okozta.   
Kezdettől fogva mondta Jamesnek, hogy ne Peter legyen a titokgazda, de nem hallgatott rá. Mikor Godric's Hollow-ba érve a romos házat találta, rögtön tudta, Peter elárulta őket. Remus és Ő még akkor elkapták a szökni készülő Petert. Siriust olyan mérhetetlen düh fogta el, hogy nem is figyelt fel a házból kicsendülő sírásra, csak az járt a fejében, hogy Peter meglakol az árulásért. Az aurorok szedték ki a kezei közül az akkor már ájult Pettigrew-t.  
A kis Harryre Perselus talált rá, de akkor még csak méla undorral figyelte a gyermeket, aki annyira hasonlított James Potterre. Tiltakozott az ellen, hogy a Dursley családhoz kerüljön a fiú, hiszen ismerte már Petuniát, de persze – mint mindig – Dumbledore szava volt a döntő. Még Siriusnak és Remusnak sem engedte, hogy látogassák Harryt, nehogy egy halálfaló esetleg rá találhasson a Kis Túlélőre.  
Sirius most már nagyon bánta, hogy akkor engedett az igazgatónak, és nem gondolta volna, hogy Lilynek – a jószívű, segítőkész Lilynek – ilyen megátalkodott mugli a nővére.

Miközben Sirius így belemerült a gondolataiba, Perselus is leült vele szemben egy fotelba. Nem szólt egymáshoz a két férfi, de mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak: Nem engedhetik meg, hogy Harrynek baja essen, és azt sem, hogy a kelleténél hosszabb procedúra elé nézzen a hat éves kisfiú.  
\- Szerinted, Pipo... khm... Piton, mi fog történni a tárgyaláson? – kérdezte meg Sirius a bájitalmestert.  
\- Arra tippelek, hogy mindenre rá fognak kérdezni – morogta maga elé sötéten Perselus.  
\- Ezt nem értem...  
Perselus türelmetlen sóhajától már-már butának érezte magát a férfi.  
\- Pedig ez nem valami bonyolult, Black. Kíváncsiak rá, hogy csak fizikai és lelki terror alatt állt a kölyök, vagy esetleg nemi erőszak is történt.  
\- Hogy mi?! – pattant fel a kanapéról Sirius. – De... hát... – Csak hebegni tudott a döbbenettől.  
\- Megnyugtatlak, semmi ilyesmi nem történt a fiúval. Jonathan vizsgálata nem mutatott ki nemi erőszakot. Verést viszont sokszor kaphatott, ugyanis volt nem egy heg a testén, és több törött csontja is, melyeket ugyan begyógyítottunk, de sokszor a lelki sebek sokkal fájdalmasabbak, mint a fizikaiak – tette hozzá Perselus sóhajtva.  
Sirius döbbenten figyelte, ahogy a bájitalmester feláll, majd a szekrényhez lépve kivesz egy üveg Ogden-féle Lángnyelv-whiskey-t, majd őt is megkínálta.  
Nem beszélgettek többet, de a köztük húzódó csend már nem volt borotvaéles, mint egy tőr, sokkal inkább már-már baráti volt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem tetszett a fejezet. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! :)

4\. fejezet

 

Pénteken valóban sor került a tárgyalásra a Minisztériumban. Perselus reggel alig bírta felöltöztetni Harry, ugyanis a gyermek folyton elszaladt, nem akart találkozni a Dursley családdal. Ha el is kapta, Harry sikítva, kapálózva próbált meg kiszabadulni a kezei közül. Végül Perselus és Harry alkut kötöttek, ha Harry felöltözik, és hajlandó elmenni a bájitalmesterrel a tárgyalásra, kap egy seprűt.  
A kisfiú azóta könyörgött egy seprűért, mióta Sirius mesélt neki az apukája repülés iránti szeretetéről, és a kviddicsről.  
\- Megígéred? – kérdezte Harry, kétkedő tekintetét pedig a férfira emelte.  
\- Ígérem.  
Ezután már nem kellett könyörögni Harrynek, szót fogadott, és még ha késve is, de megjelentek az igazgató irodájában, hogy a Minisztériumba menjenek a kandallón keresztül.  
Sirius és Remus már ott voltak az igazgatóval együtt. Egyesével léptek a zöld lángok közé. Először Dumbledore igazgató, őt követte Remus, majd Sirius.  
\- Nem lesz baj, Harry – suttogta a kisfiúnak Perselus, majd ölbe kapta a gyermeket, és ők is beléptek a zöld lángok közé.

********

Harry remegve foglalt helyet a székben, melyre a Wizengamot vezetője mutatott. Kedvesen mosolygott a kisfiúra, de ez sem nyugtatta meg a remegő gyereket. Harry tekintete Dursleyék felé vette az irányt, majd mikor azok merő undorral viszonozták azt, gyorsan elkapta onnan.  
\- A kérdéseket hivatalos hangnemben fogjuk feltenni önnek Mr. Potter. Igennel vagy nemmel válaszoljon, hosszabb választ majd kérésre adjon. Megértette? – Harry bólintott, mire a varázsló feltette az első kérdését. – A neved Harry James Potter? – kérdezte a Wizengamot tagja, miközben megeresztett egy enyhe mosolyt a gyermek felé, hogy oldja kissé a feszültségét.  
\- I... igen. – Harry félt, egész testében remegett, és Perselusra nézett.  
A bájitalmester szemei azt üzenték, „Itt vagyok. Nem lesz baj.”, ami kicsit megnyugtatta.  
\- Ön lakott négy évig az itt – mutatott a tanácstag a Dursley házaspárra – megjelent Vernon Dursleyvel és Petunia Dursleyvel a Privet Drive négyes számú házban?  
\- Igen.  
\- Alkalmazott fizikai erőszakot magán a házaspár? Helyesbítek ütötte már úgy meg valamelyik rokona, hogy napok múlva is fájdalmat okozott?  
Harryben benn rekedt a szó, meg sem bírt szólalni. Szinte összezsugorodott a székben.  
\- Igen – suttogta végül a kisfiú.  
\- Te korcs! Hogy merészeled azt mondani... – Eddig jutott Vernon Dursley, mikor is az egyik auror némító bűbáj bocsátott a vörös képpel ordítozó férfire.

Harry megijedt, hogy Vernon odamegy, és jól megbünteti, így sírva fakadt. Ő nem akart itt lenni. Mystickel szeretett volna játszani a szobájában, vagy csak a nagyapjával – Jonathannel – lenni, aki gyakran olvasott fel neki. A gyógyító már megtanította a kisfiút olvasni az alatt a pár hónap alatt, mióta hozzájuk került, mégis szerette hallgatni nagyapja hangját, ahogy olvas, és közben eljátssza neki a mese történéseit.  
A Wizengamot tagjai sajnálattal teli pillantásokat vetettek a gyermekre, de meg sem próbálták vigasztalni.  
Perselus, Jonathan, Sirius és Remus már talpon voltak, hogy odarohanjanak Harryhez, de az aurorok nem hagyták.  
\- A rokonai követtek el magán nemi erőszakot?   
Harry már csak szipogott, a kérdésre azonban abbahagyta azt is. Nem értette, mit is jelent, amit a férfi mondott.  
\- Mi az a nemi erőszak? – kérdezett vissza a kisfiú, mire néhány Wizengamot tagból, köztük Dumbledore igazgatóból, kiszaladt egy halk kuncogás. Perselus csak a fejét csóválta.  
Harry nem értette, mi ilyen vicces.  
\- Édes fiam, mondd csak, fogdosott valamelyik rokonod azon kívül, hogy megütött, vagy rúgott volna. Például a feneked, esetleg a... – Dumbledore nem tudta, hogyan is magyarázza el ezt egy hat évesnek.  
\- Nem.   
Megkönnyebbült sóhajok csendültek fel a teremben.  
\- Rendben, köszönjük, fiam – mosolygott az idős varázsló a gyermekre. – Visszaülhetsz a helyedre.  
A kisfiú úgy szaladt oda a négy férfihoz, mint akit puskából lőttek ki.  
Kikérdezték még Jonathan Prince-t, mint gyógyítót, arról érdeklődve, milyen sérüléseket talált Harry Potteren.  
Jonathan elmondta, hogy több heg is volt a kicsi testén, több csontja is törött volt, és erős belső vérzése volt. Merengőben megnézték, hogy nézett ki Harry, mikor Perselus Piton elvitte a Privet Drive-ról. 

A Dursley házaspár sápadtan figyelte a folyamatot, ahogy a jelenlévő varázslók és boszorkányok egyre elsötétülő tekintettel nézik végig a kiválogatott emlékeket.  
\- Wizengamot most visszavonul tanácskozni! – jelentette be a vezető, majd a tagok kivonultak a terem oldalsó ajtaján.

Harry reszketett, majd Perselushoz bújt. A bájitalmester végigsimított a fején, mire a kisfiú hálásan tekintett rá. A zöld íriszek könnyesek voltak.  
\- Nem lesz semmi baj – suttogta oda Perselus a gyermeknek.   
\- De mi lesz, ha visszaküldenek a rokonaimhoz? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy erről döntsenek, hanem azért, hogy milyen büntetést kapnak azért, mert bántalmaztak téged.  
Ezután már nem beszélgettek, viszont Harry még közelebb húzódott a bájitalmesterhez, miközben a kisfiú mellett ülő Sirius keresztfia vállára tette a kezét támogatása jeléül.  
Úgy fél órát várhattak, mikor újra nyílt az ajtó, és beléptek rajta a Wizengamot tagok. Dumbledore egy lágy, bíztató mosolyt villantott Harryre, majd helyet foglalt a neki fenntartott széken.

\- A Wizengamot meghozta a döntését – jelentette be a legidősebb tag. – Egyöntetűen úgy találtuk, hogy Vernon és Petunia Dursley bűnös az ellenük felhozott vádakban. Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatójának kérésére kivizsgálásra került Jonathan Prince gyógyító írásban beadott lelete Harry Potter állapotáról, és néhány válogatott emlék Perselus Piton okleveles bájitalmestertől. Azonban, mivel a házaspár mugli, figyelembe kellett vennünk azt is, hogy milyen fajta büntetést szabhatunk ki rájuk. Úgy határoztunk, hogy Harry James Potter felügyeletét Perselus Tobias Pitonra ruházzuk, Mr. és Mrs. Dursleyt pedig 10 évre bezárjuk a Minisztérium által létrehozott intézetbe, a Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály felhatalmazása alá kerülnek. Dudley Dursley nevelését pedig Sirius Orion Blackre bízzuk – fejezte be a tanácstag, majd a Wizengamot kivonult.  
Vernon Dursley üvöltése sokáig visszhangzott a teremben.  
\- Dudleyt nem engedem, hogy korcsok neveljék fel! – ordítozott Vernon, míg a mellette álló Petunia lehajtott fejjel szipogott. Most gondolt csak bele, mit is követett el a négy év alatt, míg húga kisfia náluk lakott.

********

A kis csapat némán tért vissza a Roxfortba. Mindannyian döbbenten néztek maguk elé, kivétel volt Harry, aki még keveset fogott fel a történtekből, csak annyit értett meg belőle, hogy a bájitalmester lesz az apukája.  
Mikor pár perc késéssel Dumbledore igazgató is megjelent, Sirius kifakadt.  
\- Ezt nem gondolhatják komolyan! Én nem fogom felnevelni annak a fiát, aki a keresztfiamat bántalmazta! – jelentette ki villámló tekintettel.  
\- Drága fiam, az a gyerek nem tehet róla, hogy kik a szülei. Jó emberré kell nevelni, hogy ne kövesse el ugyanazt a hibát, mint amit az anyja és az apja.  
\- Az a gyerek egy elkényeztetett kis...  
\- Elég, Black! – szólt rá Perselus a férfira. – Most ugyanazt teszed, mint amit ők tettek Harryvel. Sőt, amit bennem is elítélsz.  
Sirius elhallgatott, ugyanis a bájitalmesternek igaza volt. Az előítéletek csak bajt és félreértést okoztak eddig is.  
\- Bocsánat – suttogta végül Sirius.  
Még aznap este két auror kíséretében Dudley beköltözött a Black házba. A gyermek csendes volt, megszeppenten nézett körbe a házban. Most, hogy nem voltak a közelében a szülei, teljesen másként viselkedett. Julie mosolyogva mutatta meg neki a szobáját, majd elmondta mit hol találhat.  
Sirius ugyan sok jót nem remélt ettől a helyzettől, de szerencsére Julie optimizmusából kicsi átragadt rá is.

********

Eljött a tél. Harry nevetve játszott a Roxfort udvarán Dudleyval és Dracóval.  
A Malfoy család még a Potter házaspár halála előtt átállt a jó oldalra, és Draco születése után teljesen meg is változott a viselkedésük. Draco keresztapja Perselus lett, és a szőke kisfiú imádta a bájitalmestert, majd mikor Harry gondviselője hivatalosan is Perselus lett, Draco összebarátkozott a zöld szemű gyermekkel.  
Malfoyék ugyan még grimaszoltak, ha muglit láttak, de már nem gondolkodtak úgy, mint eddig. Még Dudleyt is elfogadták.

Sirius egyre jobban kezdte megkedvelni a Dursley fiú, ami meglátszott a viselkedésén is. Többet foglalkozott a gyermekkel, játszott vele, beszélgettek. A kisfiú teljesen megváltozott. Nem hisztizett többé, ha nem kapott meg mindent rögtön – pedig Sirius meg tudott volna neki venni bármit, hiszen vagyonosnak számított –, nyitott lett a Varázsvilág felé, és Harryvel is egyre többet játszott együtt. Jó barátok lettek.

Harry épp hóembert épített – kissé csálén –, mikor a kezében tartott kicsi lapát szikrázni kezdett. Sikkantva dobta el a tárgyat, majd a bájitalmesterhez szaladt.  
\- Miért nem játszol a fiúkkal? – kérdezte mosolyogva Harrytől a férfi, de mikor látta a kisfiú ijedt pillantását, elkomolyodott.  
\- Én... a lapát... – A kisfiú ijedtsége kezdett átmenni pánikrohamba.  
\- Semmi baj, kölyök, lélegezz lassabban. – Miközben halkan beszélt a kisfiúhoz, magához hívott fél kézzel egy fiola enyhe nyugtatót, amit meg is itatott a hiperventilláló gyerekkel. – És most szépen mondd el, mitől borultál ki ennyire? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, miután Harry kissé lenyugodott.  
\- A lapátom szikrázott – suttogta Harry úgy, mint aki elképzelni sem tudja, hogy ez lehetséges.  
\- Megnézzük. Gyere! – hívta magával a gyereket.  
A kis lapát, mellyel Harry a havat szedte a kis vödörbe, ott feküdt a hóban, de egyetlen szikra sem csapott ki belőle.  
\- Nem hazudtam – nézett fel Perselusra Harry.  
\- Tudom, kölyök. – A bájitalmester kezébe vette a játékot, majd egy kis vizsgálódás után visszaadta azt a kisfiúnak.  
Amint a lapát Harryhez ért, újra szikrák törtek ki a játékból.  
\- Á, értem, már – csapott gondolatban a homlokára Perselus.   
\- Mit?  
\- A mágiád tör felszínre a lapáton keresztül.  
\- De...  
\- Igen?  
\- Nem veszélyes?  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor jó – sóhajtotta fel Harry, majd visszaszaladt Dudleyhoz és Dracóhoz, hogy tovább játszhassanak.

********

Az elkövetkező napokban Harry körül a tárgyak mozogni, repkedni, vagy szikrázni kezdtek. A kisfiú minden alkalommal ijedten rezzent össze, de szerencsére sosem volt egyedül, így baj sosem történt.  
A legnagyobb meglepetést azonban nem a sok-sok megbolondult tárgy okozta, hanem Dudley.  
Sirius észrevette, hogy ha a kisfiú mélyen alszik, és valamilyen repüléssel kapcsolatos dologról szól az álma, Dudley ágya lebegni kezd. Sirius el sem hitte, hogy a varázsfóbiás Dursley házaspár gyermeke valójában varázsló.  
Még Dumbledore igazgató is meglepődött, mikor a Black házaspár felkereste, hogy elmondják neki, mit tapasztaltak a kisfiú körül.  
\- Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy Dudley lebegtette az ágyat, gyermekeim? – kérdezte az igazgató, miközben egy aranyozott ajtajú szekrényhez sétált, és kivett belőle egy igencsak nehéz és több ezer oldalas könyvet.  
\- Igen. Senki más nem tartózkodik éjszaka a szobájában. Házimanót nem tartunk, én pedig nem szoktam lebegtetni az ágyát, miközben alszik – jegyezte meg Sirius.  
\- Akkor hát nincs mit tenni, megnézzük a Roxfort nagykönyvében, fog-e kapni levelet tizenegy évesen. Ha benne van a könyvben a neve, akkor Dudley Dursley valóban varázsló.  
Albus fellapozta a könyvet, hogy megkeresse benne azt az évet, mikor Dudleynak a Roxfortba kell majd mennie.  
\- Ez igencsak váratlan fordulat – jegyezte meg mosolyogva az igazgató, miután elolvasta a listát.  
\- Mi? Benne van?  
\- Igen.  
Harry Potter neve alatt ugyanis ott szerepelt Dudley Dursleyé is.  
\- A család, amely gyűlöli a mágiát, mégis kapcsolatba kerül vele. Milyen meglepő! – gúnyolódott Perselus, akit szintén felkeresett Sirius az ügyben.  
\- Inkább egy jel – szólt közbe Julie.  
\- Ezt hogy értem, szívem? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Sirius a feleségére.  
\- Úgy, hogy Petunia és Vernon Dursley utálja a varázslást, és minden mágiával kapcsolatos dolgot. Az, hogy a fiuk mégis varázsló, talán a sors akarata, és arra utal, hogy ideje a véleményüket megváltoztatni.  
\- Ebben lehet valami – sóhajtott egy nagyot Sirius.

Miközben Albus, Sirius, Julie és Perselus az igazgató irodájában beszélgettek, Remus és Dhora vigyáztak Harryre és Dudleyra a bájitalmester lakosztályában.  
Dhora azzal szórakoztatta őket, hogy vicces arcokat öltött – metamorfmágus révén, nem csak grimaszolt, hanem tényleg felvette az adott arcot –, vagy a haját változtatta egyre rikítóbb színűre. A két gyerek kacagva élvezte a műsort. Még Remus is nevetett.  
\- Ha nem tudnám, hogy már húsz éves vagy, azt gondolnám te is egy Harryékkel egyidős kislány lehetnél – jegyezte meg viccesen menyasszonyának a vérfarkas.  
\- Talán lélekben az is vagyok – vágott vissza a nő mosolyogva, majd tovább folytatta a játékot.  
Legnagyobb döbbenetükre az egyik átalakulásnál Dhora észrevette, hogy Harry haja is ugyanolyan lila lett, mint az övé.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – suttogta maga elé a nő meglepődve.  
Remus nem értette, mi lepte meg így Dhorát, míg rá nem nézett Harryre.  
Ekkor lépett az ajtón Perselus. Mikor meglátta Harry lila haját, csak a fejét csóválta, úgy tűnt, mintha meg sem lepné a dolog.

\- Potter-gének... – jegyezte meg a szemét forgatva a bájitalmester, miközben a kedvenc fotelja felé vette az irányt.  
\- Ezt hogy érted, Perselus? – kérdezte Remus.  
\- Ezt komolyan kérded? – fordult Remus felé a férfi.  
\- Igen.  
\- Ne mondd, hogy nem ismered drága James barátod családját!   
\- Komolyan nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Perselus.  
\- Ó... Akkor felvilágosítalak. A Potter családban volt metamorfmágus. Pontosabban James Potter nagyapja az volt. Úgy látszik, Harry örökölte a metamorfmágiát – felelte Perselus, majd felvette az ölébe a felé rohanó Harryt.  
\- Hogy ment a dolog Dudleyval kapcsolatban? – kérdezte Dhora.  
\- Dudley varázsló – válaszolta Perselus helyett a megjelenő Sirius.  
Dhora és Remus szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől, majd szinte egyszerre fordultak oda a mit sem sejtő gyerek felé. A kisfiú észre sem vette, hogy a figyelem középpontjába került, kuncogva játszott az egyik megbűvölt kisautóval.  
Még pár percig beszélgetett a társaság, míg a két kisfiú játszott, majd mindenki hazament a saját otthonába.

********

Ahogy a tél, úgy a karácsony is gyorsan beköszöntött a Piton családhoz. Mivel Harry még sosem látott fenyőfát feldíszítve, csillogó szemekkel figyelte a fényárban úszó karácsonyfát, amelyet ő és Perselus együtt díszítettek fel.  
A meg-megcsillanó égők, és lebegő gyertyák fénye aranyló színnel festették be a bájitalmester lakosztályát.  
Este Harry nem is akart a szobájában aludni, hanem inkább a karácsonyfa alatt szeretett volna lepihenni, hogy láthassa a Télapót, akiről Jonathan nagyapa mesélt neki. Mivel Dursleyék sohasem karácsonyoztak vele, így fel sem tudta fogni, mi is az a Szeretet ünnepe, meg a Télapó, ezért úgy gondolta, a fa alatt megvárja a piros ruhás embert, hogy megtudja.

Perselus lágy mosollyal hallgatta a kisfiú nagy tervét, majd éjfél körül, mikor Harry szeme már le-lecsukódott a fáradtságtól, mégis bevitte a szobájába. Lefektette a szinte már ájult gyereket az ágyba, majd halkan kipakolta a fenyőfa alá az ajándékokat. Egy ideig még nosztalgikusan nézte a fát, majd nagyot sóhajtva ő is nyugovóra tért, hogy másnap reggel kellőképpen kipihent legyen, mikor is a Harry Potter nevezetű tornádó felforgatja a nappalit nagy lelkesedésében.  
A sejtése be is vált. Alig fél órával Harry előtt ébredt fel a bájitalmester, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy hét előtt a kisfiú nem kel fel. Mégis, mire elkészült a reggeli rutinjával, és rendelt a konyháról reggelit, Harry már fel-alá szaladgált a karácsonyfa előtt, és nagy örömében azt sem tudta, mit kezdjen a sok-sok Harry feliratú ajándékkal. Engedély nélkül nem merte kibontani amúgy sem a csomagokat, de azok számától a szava is elakadt.  
Perselus pár másodperccel azután meg is jelent a nappaliban, ahogy meghallotta a kisfiú trappoló lépteit, és elnéző mosollyal nézte a gyermek vívódását.

\- Jó reggelt, Harry! – köszönt halkan, nehogy megijessze a gyereket.  
Harry olyan hirtelen fordult felé, hogy félő volt, orra esik, és olyan arcot vágott, mint akit rosszaságon kaptak volna. Pedig még nem is csinált semmit.  
\- Jó... reggelt! – motyogta az orra alatt Harry, szemeit lesütötte.  
\- Nyisd ki nyugodtan őket – szólalt meg a férfi, mire a gyermek ráemelte zöld szemeit. – A tiéd mind.  
\- Mi... Mind? – kérdezte nagyra kerekedett szemekkel a kisfiú. – De...  
\- Nem csak tőlem vagy Jonathantől kaptad őket, hanem a keresztapádé, Lupiné, az igazgatóé, és szinte az összes roxforti tanáré ott van - intett Perselus a fa alatt lévő szép halomba rendezett ajándékok felé. – Mi a baj? – kérdezte, mikor látta, hogy Harry még mindig nem mozdul.  
\- Én... még soha nem kaptam ajándékot... karácsonyra – felelte megszeppenten a gyermek.  
\- Tudom. – Perselus odalépett Harryhez, majd lágyan végigsimított a haján. – Ha akarod, együtt is kibonthatjuk őket – ajánlotta fel a férfi, mire Harry lelkesen bólogatott, majd kézen ragadta az idősebbet, és a feldíszített fához rángatta.  
Alig telt bele néhány perc, a padlót színesebbnél színesebb csomagolópapír maradványok borították be, és egy visongó Harry hangja töltötte be a helyiséget.

A kisfiú sorra vette szemügyre, miket kapott, mikor megérkezett Jonathan, és vele együtt Sirius, Julie, Dudley, Remus, Dhora, és Dumbledore igazgató. Mivel előző este már mindannyian odaadták Perselusnak az ajándékaikat, így csak nézték Harry reakcióit. Dudley is magával hozta a kapott játékait, amiket megmutatott Harrynek, és már ketten merültek bele a papírszaggatásba. Remustól és Dhora egy kis farkas plüsst adtak neki, ami vakkantott, és csóválta a farkát, az igazgató és Jonathan jóvoltából mozgó képekkel teli mesekönyvekkel lett gazdagabb.  
Harry az egyik csomagban talált egy kicsi aranylabdát szárnyakkal. Tetszett neki a ficánkoló labdácska, de nem tudta, mi az valójában. Csak bámulta a csillogó valamit.  
\- Az egy cikesz – válaszolta Sirius a kérdő tekintetre, melyet Harry vetett a felnőttek felé. – Az a cikesz – mutatott a Harry kezében mozgolódó aranygolyóra – volt az, amelyet édesapád először elkapott a Griffendél fogójaként.  
Harry erre odaszaladt keresztapjához, és megölelte.

Hamarosan egy lapos fadoboz jutott a kisfiú kezébe. A tetején egy liliom volt, melynek a szárán egy kicsi kígyó tekergett. Mikor a gyermek felnyitotta a tetejét, elakadt a szava is. Fényképeket talált benne. A legelsőn egy vörös hajú és zöld szemű kislány volt, aki maga után rángatott egy fekete hajú és szemű morcos fiút. Harry tudta, hogy kik azok a gyerekek a fényképen. Felismerte rajta édesanyját, akiről már volt egy fotója a szobájában kirakva, és a bájitalmestert is be tudta azonosítani rajta.   
A kép hátuljára egy idézet volt írva:

_A kép hallgat, az emlék mesél,_  
Emlék nélkül-e kép semmit sem ér,  
Ha ez a kép gyűrött lesz és kopott,  
Akkor se felejtsd el, hogy voltam,  
S talán vagyok... 

Mire a kisfiú elolvasta az idézetet, a könnyei már potyogni kezdtek. Sírva szaladt oda a bájitalmesterhez, akitől a kis dobozt kapta, és az ölébe vetette magát.  
\- Köszönöm, apa – suttogta Harry, majd szorosan megölelte a ledöbbent férfit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! :)

5\. fejezet

 

Apa. Perselusnak még percek múlva is fülében csengett ez az egy szó. Még soha nem gondolt úgy magára, mint valakinek az apja. Nem arról volt szó, hogy ne szeretett volna családot alapítani, de a magányosságban eltöltött évek rányomták bélyegüket az életére, a gondolataira.   
És most Harry Potter, a legnagyobb ellensége fia, mondta ki neki ezt a bűvös szót: APA. Rég elfeledett érzései újra a felszínre törtek. Hogy mennyire szeretett volna egy kisfiút vagy kislányt, aki tiszta szívből szereti. Rá kellett jönnie arra, hogy ő is úgy tekint erre a kócos hajú, szeleburdi gyermekre, mintha a fia lenne.   
Mikor iskolások voltak Lilyvel, gyakran beszélgettek arról, hogyan is képzelik el a jövőjüket. Család, szerető társ, gyerekek. Ő kicsit szkeptikusan állt a társ témához, de Lily biztatta, hogy egyszer ő is megtalálja az igazit. Meg is találta, csak sajnos a háború, a Sötét Nagyúr elvette tőle, és vele együtt a reményt is egy gyermekre.  
Mikor beállt a halálfalók közé kémkedni, Perselusnak határozottan az volt a véleménye, hogy annak a tortúrának, amin neki végig kell mennie, hogy megvédhesse egyetlen barátját, senkit nem fog kitenni. Lily csak mosolygott, és hozzátette, hogy a szerelmet, a szeretet nem lehet szabályozni, ha rátalál, ne ellenkezzen. Igaza is volt Lilynek. Csak éppen azt felejtette el megemlíteni, hogy a szerelmed elvesztése mennyire fáj. Hogy úgy érzed kiszakítottak egy darabot a szívedből, és azt az űrt már semmi sem tudja beforrasztani.   
De aztán jött Harry. A kisfiú reménnyel teli szemei, feltétlen bizalma újra dobogásra késztette tudatosan jéggé fagyasztott szívét. Nem azonnal, hanem lassan, lépésről lépésre került hozzá közelebb

Miután Perselus magához tért merengéséből, visszaölelte a kisfiút, majd kedvesen simogatta a sírástól rázkódó Harryt.  
\- Nincs mit, kisfiam - suttogta a gyermek fülébe, úgy, hogy csak ő hallja. Még nem állt készen arra, hogy mások előtt is kimondja hangosan: kisfiam.  
Harry megremegett a boldogságtól, hogy van végre apukája, aki szereti. Ő már régóta így tekintett a bájitalmesterre, de eddig hangosan nem merte kimondani. Félt az elutasítástól, hiszen Dursley-ék felé is mindig nyitott volt. És mit kapott? Verést, szidást. Semmi megköszönni valót.  
A többiek könnyes szemmel figyelték a jelenetet, melynek szemtanúi voltak. Mindannyian azon a véleményen voltak, hogy a két sanyarú sorsú varázsló megérdemli már a boldogságot.

**********

Januárban újabb esemény rázta fel a társaságot, ugyanis kilencedikén volt Perselus Piton születésnapja. A férfi már előre felhívta a figyelmüket arra, hogy semmi szüksége nincs az ünneplésre, sem ajándékokra, és más hasznavehetetlen tárgyra.  
Szavai azonban süket fülekre találtak. Jonathan – hogy elkerüljék a lebukás veszélyét – aznap elcsalta Perselust egy bájital előadásra, amire a férfi egyáltalán nem akart elmenni, de nagybátyját sem akarta megsérteni. Nate nagyszerűen adta elő, hogy mennyire fontos neki, hogy a bájitalmester elkísérje az előadásra.  
A témát egész érdekesnek találta Perselus, de azért nem felejtett el morogni, ha valamiben nem értett egyet az előadóval, így az prezentáció hamar átment Perselus-előadó párharcba. A Mardekár ház fejével szemben azonban nem lehetett győzni. Kora legfiatalabb bájitalmestere volt, a bájitalok készítése és azok kutatása már-már vele született adottsága volt.  
Jonathan nagyon jól mulatott. Ő tudta, hogy ez lesz. Éppen ezért hozta unokaöccsét ide, mert a vita hevében nem kérdezősködött, hogy mit művelnek a lakosztályában Blackék.  
Addig is elő tudják készíteni a többiek a lakosztályt egy kis születésnapi összejövetelre.

 

Mikor Perselus és Jonathan visszaértek, a bájitalmester döbbenten nézett szét lakosztálya nappalijában. Nem volt átrendezve, csak néhány szalag és csomag jelezte, hogy itt most ünneplés lesz.  
\- Ez... - Most fordult elő először, hogy Piton professzor nem talált szavakat.  
Mielőtt még Perselus kifakadt volna - már ha egyáltalán akart volna -, Dumbledore igazgató szólalt meg.  
\- Boldog születésnapot, drága fiam! - mosolygott a fiatalabbra.  
Szavait rögtön követték a többiek is, és kórusban köszöntötték a férfit.  
Nem volt sok vendég, csak azok, akik közel álltak mind Harryhez, mind Perselushoz. Julie, Sirius és Dudley, Remus és Dora, Dumbledore igazgató, a Malfoy csalás és Jonathan. A bájitalmester nem mutatta ki, de jólesett neki a törődés. Arca semleges volt, így a többiek nem vettek észre Perseluson semmilyen érzelmet, esetleg viszolygást a dologtól.  
Perselus halkan megköszönte mindenkinek az ajándékokat, majd mély csendbe burkolózva figyelte a beszélgető társaságot. Nem érezte a szokott elutasító hangulatot, amely eluralkodott rajta, ha emberek vették körbe. Talán azért, mert a megjelentek már a családjának tagjai voltak, nem csak egy összeverbuvált társaság. Idővel feloldódott a bájitalmester is, és beszédbe elegyedett a többiekkel, míg Harry lefoglalta Dudley és Draco, így a kisfiú nem tudott apja nyakában lógni.

**********

A tél lassan a végéhez ért, eljött a tavasz, és vele újjászületett Perselus is. Nem változott meg gyökeresen, de a morgásból, az undok elutasításból visszább vett, és néha el lehetett csípni egy kis halvány mosolyt is az arcán. Szinte évekkel fiatalabbnak látszott, mintha még nem is töltötte volna be a huszonhetet.  
Persze ha valaki ezt észrevette rajta, és megemlítette neki, letagadta. Elvégre ő nem mosolyog, kikéri magának. Mardekárosok nem szoktak szentimentálisak lenni. Ez nonszensz. Aki ismerte, csak megforgatta a szemét a kicsit sem hihető morgolódáson, és békén hagyta egy időre. Tudták, hogy ha továbbra is elszólják magukat, akkor a bájitalmester nem hagyja majd bosszú nélkül a dolgot, és egy bosszúszomjas Perselus Piton nem éppen a legjobb dolog a világon.  
Harryvel – ezzel szemben – madarat lehetett volna fogatni. Lépten-nyomon Perselus után járt, és amikor csak tehette, apának szólította, és a férfi kezét szorongatta. Ha már végre volt apukája, nem akarta elereszteni soha.  
Olyanok voltak ők ketten, mintha vér szerint is egy család lettek volna. Fekete haj, sápadt bőr. Ha nem tudták volna a Roxfort lakói, hogy Harry Lily és James Potter gyermeke, nem jöttek volna rá maguktól.

**********

A nyári szünetet már a Prince Kúriában töltötték újra. Harry és Mystic elfoglalták a szokásos szobát az emeleten, és belevetették magukat a nagy tervezésbe.  
A kisfiú ugyanis ajándékot akart készíteni Dudleynak.  
Harry tudta, hogy Dudley szereti az édességet, és az autókat, így úgy gondolta, megkéri apukáját, segítsen sütni mugli autó alakú sütiket. Dudley odáig lenne érte.  
\- Apa! Hol vagy? – szaladt le a lépcsőn kiabálva Harry. Most azonnal meg akarta kérdezni erről a bájitalmestert. A nagy rohanásban az utolsó lépcsőfokon megbotlott, és majdnem orra esett.  
\- A nappaliban vagyok, Harry – kiáltott vissza Perselus. – A nyakadat azért ne törd ki! – tette még hozzá a bájitalmester, mikor csörömpölést hallott, amire csak egy „Jól vagyok!” kiáltást kapott.  
A kisfiú betrappolt a helyiségbe. Amint szemtől szemben találta magát apjával, elakadt a szava. Az addig jó ötlet volt, hogy megkérdezi segít-e neki sütni, de hogy hogyan is tegye fel a kérdését, azt már nem tudta.  
\- Ööö...  
\- Igen? – mosolygott rá a férfi a megszeppent gyermekre.  
\- Hát... Csak annyit akartam kérdezni... hogy segítesz nekem sütni autó alakú sütiket... Dudley-nak? – nyögte ki végül Harry, és majd el süllyedt szégyenében, hogy ilyen remegősre sikeredett a nagy beszéde.  
\- Persze. – Perselus az ölébe ültette Harryt, majd a szemébe nézett. – Gondolom, a születésnapjára szeretnéd azokat a sütiket, igaz?  
Harry csak bólogatott.  
\- Rendben. Mivel az holnap van, ezért majd reggel megsütjük őket, hogy frissek legyenek. Így jó lesz?  
\- Igen. Köszönöm. – Harry megölelte a férfit, majd már rohant is tovább az udvar felé, hogy játszanak Mystickel.  
Perselus csak a fejét csóválta a szeleburdi gyermeken.

**********

Eközben a Black házban Sirius és Julie Dudley ajándékait csomagolták. Nem vettek neki sok mindent, mert nem akarták, hogy elkényeztetett gyerek legyen újra belőle, aki csak az ajándékok számával törődik, a bennük rejlő szeretet már nem is érdekli.  
Julie anyai szeretettel készült a kisfiú születésnapjára. Izgult, hogy minden tökéletes legyen. Sirius, bár nem hangoztatta, ugyanúgy szívébe zárta Dudley-t.  
Dudley is nagyon megszerette a Black házaspárt, de néha még hiányoztak neki a szülei, és el-elfogta a sírás, ha rájuk gondolt. Őket is szívből szerette, de már nem hitt azokban a szavakban, amiket belé akarta nevelni.

A kisfiú letörtsége a vacsoránál feltűnt a házaspárnak.  
\- Mi bánt, szívem? – kérdezte kedvesen Julie a gyermektől.  
\- Én… - Dudley lesütötte a tekintetét. Nem akart hálátlannak tűnni, és tudta azt is, hogy Sirius utálja a vérszerinti szüleit.  
\- Mondd csak ki, nyugodtan – mosolygott rá Sirius is biztatóan.  
\- Hiányoznak a szüleim – sóhajtott fel a kisfiú. – Tudom, hogy sok rosszat csináltak, de akkor is... – Itt elcsuklott Dudley hangja, majd keservesen sírni kezdett. – Én nem akarok senkit sem megbántani, csak... csak…  
\- Nincs semmi baj – lépett oda hozzá Julie, és megölelte a síró gyermeket. – Megértünk téged, igaz, Sirius? – nézett a férjére a nő.  
\- Hát persze. Nem kedvelem őket, de mégiscsak a szüleid, Dudley. – Sirius megsimogatta a gyermek haját, majd az ölébe kapta a szipogó kisfiút, és átment vele a nappaliba, ahol elhelyezkedett a kanapén, ölében Dudley-val. – Tudom, hogy meg van tiltva, hogy látogasd őket, de ha akarod, beszélünk az igazgató úrral, hogy elbúcsúzhass tőlük – suttogta Black a kisfiúnak. - Tudom, hogy akkor nem engedték meg ezt neked, te talán most más a helyzet, és pár szót válthatsz a szüleiddel.  
\- Tényleg? – kérdezte reménykedve Dudley  
\- Nem biztos, hogy megengedik, de megpróbálhatjuk. Nem hiszem, hogy azzal olyan nagy hibát követünk el, ha érdeklődünk – mosolygott lágyan a kisfiúra. – Végtére is, a születésnapod lesz.  
\- Ez valóban nagyszerű ötlet, drágám – értett egyet Julie is.  
\- De nem holnap, mert akkor Harryékhez megyünk, és megünnepeljük a születésnapodat. Másnap viszont rá érek, és megérdeklődjük. Így jó lesz? – nézett kérdő tekintettel Dudley-ra Sirius.  
Dudley lelkesen bólogatott, majd szorosan megölelte pótapukáját.  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Nincs mit, kicsim. De akkor most hagyd abba a sírást, vacsorázzunk meg, és döntsük el, mivel töltjük a holnap délelőttöt, mielőtt a Prince Kúriára mennénk. Mit szólsz?  
A kisfiú elvigyorodott, majd lelkesen kezdte ecsetelni, mit is akar másnap csinálni.

**********

A Prince Kúriában Harry Potter lelkesen ébredt fel másnap reggel. Az izgalom úgy zizegett a bőre alatt, mintha nem is Dudley, hanem az ő születésnapját ünnepelnék aznap.  
A kisfiú olyan gyorsan öltözött fel, ahogy csak tudott, majd lerobogott a konyhába, ahol már ott találta apukáját, aki épp a reggelit készítette.  
Perselus felnézett, mikor meghallotta a kicsit sem halk lépteket, és rámosolygott az izgatott gyermekre.  
\- Előbb reggelizünk, csak aztán sütünk – nézett nyomatékosan Harryre, mire egy kevésbé lelkes „Oké”-t kapott válaszul.  
\- Nagyapa? – nézett körbe a helyiségben Harry.  
\- Dolgozik. Kapott egy sürgős esetet, így be kellett mennie a Szent Mungóba – felelte a bájitalmester. – Mire itt lesznek keresztapádék, már itthon lesz. Gyere! – intett az asztal felé, majd mikor Harry leült, elé tette a kedvenc reggelijét. A csokis palacsintát.  
A kisfiú olyan gyorsan kezdett el enni, hogy félő volt, előbb-utóbb megfullad.  
\- Lassabban! – szólt rá Perselus. – Ráérünk. Az egész délelőtt előttünk van.  
Harry egy kicsit lassabban folytatta az evést. A türelmetlenség csak úgy szikrázott körülötte.  
Amint végeztek a reggelivel, a bájitalmester leszedte az asztalt, majd elmosogatott.  
Harry a helyén maradt, és türelmetlenül lóbálta a lábát.

Pár perc múlva Perselus szólt neki, hogy most már kezdhetik. Harry egy sikkantással pattant le a székről, és szaladt oda hozzá.  
\- Milyen ízű legyen a sütemény, Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, miközben elővette a lisztet, a vajat, a tojást és a porcukrot.  
\- Csokis! – rikkantotta boldogan Harry.  
\- Rendben. Akkor a szekrény alsó polcáról vegyél elő egy tábla tejcsokoládét, és egy tábla étcsokoládét.  
\- Máris! – vágta vigyázzba magát Harry, majd kivette a szekrényből a kért dolgokat.  
Perselus csak megcsóválta a fejét a kisfiú viselkedésén, de nem szólt rá. Örült neki, hogy jól érzi magát a gyermek.  
Nemsokára már elkészült a massza, amit Harry lelkesen kavargatott, miközben Perselus meséit hallgatta a szüleiről, és a Tekergőkről egyaránt.  
\- És Tapmancs akkor... – Itt tartott a mesélésben a férfi, mikor meghallotta a kandalló felől érkező hangokat.  
\- Meddig kell még keverni? – kérdezte Harry, akinek fel sem tűnt a nappali felől érkező zaj.  
\- Még egy kicsit. Mindjárt jövök, addig kevergesd.  
Perselus kisietett a nappaliba, majd megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor meglátta a mosolygó Remust.  
\- Remélem, nem ijesztettelek meg, Perselus – mondta Remus, majd a konyha felé tekintett, ahonnan Harry vidám hangja hallatszódott, ahogy sziszegve magyaráz valamit Mysticnek. – Mi jót csináltok? – nézett a bájitalmesterre ellágyuló tekintettel.  
\- Sütünk. – Remus hitetlenkedő nézésére bosszúsan felsóhajtott a férfi. – Ne nézz így, Lupin, nem én akartam. Harry találta ki, hogy süt Dudley-nak. Én csak megakadályozom, hogy felrobbanjon a konyha.  
\- Kit akarsz becsapni, Perselus?

A bájitalmester felsóhajtott, majd visszament a konyhába. Remus követte őt, majd elnevette magát a látványon.  
\- Harry, alig pár pillanatra mentem ki, és te máris összekented magad. - Perselus halkan elkuncogta magát.  
\- Bocsi, apa – mondta Harry bűnbánóan.  
\- Semmi baj, fiam. Nem csináltál rosszat – simogatta meg a bájitalmester a kisfiú fejét, majd egy kendővel megtörölte a gyermek maszatos arcát. – Látom, készen van a tészta – nézett bele a tálba Perselus, ahonnan legalább a massza fele hiányzott.  
\- Akkor most betesszük a sütőbe? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Igen.  
Remus leült a pultnál lévő székek egyikére, majd lágy mosollyal az ajkain nézte a két cukrászt.  
Fél óra múlva már ki is vehették a sütőből a csokis kisautókat, amelyeket Harry rögtön meg is kóstolt volna, ha Perselus nem üt finoman a kezére.  
\- Még forró. Várj egy kicsit, míg hűl, rendben?  
\- Igen.  
Nem egészen két percet bírt várni a kisfiú, majd el is vett egy sütit a tálcáról, és jóízűen behabzsolta.

**********

Dudley kitörő örömmel vetette rá magát a sütikre, mikor megérkeztek, ő és Harry szinte nem is hagytak a többieknek, ami ezúttal senkit sem zavart.  
Azért a tortának is hagytak helyet a pocakjukban. Miután Dudley elfújta a gyertyákat, és Sirius segítségével kicsit csálén, de felszeletelte a tortát, a két gyermek rögtön elvett egy-egy tányérral, és a kanapé előtti szőnyegen helyet foglalva, lelkes csacsogás közepette megették azt is.  
\- Azért éjszakára majd megitatok velük egy fiola gyomornyugtatót, hogy tudjanak aludni – súgta oda Jonathan az unokaöccsének.  
Mivel a két gyermek hamar elálmosodott a jóllakottságtól, és a sok játéktól, így elég hamar véget ért a buli.

Másnap reggel Sirius ígéretéhez híven felkereste Dumbledore igazgató urat, hogy Dudley meglátogathassa a szüleit.  
\- Fiam, ennek semmi akadálya, de kérlek vigyázz velük. Nem szeretném, ha összetörnék szegény fiú szívét.  
\- Az megemlegetik – felelte morózusan Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! :)

6\. fejezet

 

A Dursley házaspárral való találkozás nem is alakulhatott volna rosszabbul. Sirius nem várt nagy üdvrivalgást a két muglitól, de arra a töménytelen undorra, amit kapott, nem számított.

Vernon és Petunia Dursley-t a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyik zárolt emeltén helyezték el. Nem voltak rácsok, vagy dementorok körülöttük. Nem a legkényelmesebb hely volt számukra a szoba, melybe be voltak zárva, de Azkabanhoz képest ötcsillagos szálloda volt, állapította dühösen meg magában Sirius, mikor körülnézett. Viszonylag kényelmes ágyak, asztal, székek, rendes étkezés. Luxus, gondolta Sirius. Örülniük kellene, hogy egyáltalán életben maradtak. 

Amint Vernon Dursley meglátta a látogatóját, elvörösödött a méregtől. Fiát észre sem vette, mintha ott sem lett volna.  
\- Te! Te korcs! – ordította Siriusra. – Miattad vagyunk most itt, és volt képed idejönni?!  
Az animágus meg se rezzent, ellenben Dudley, aki eddig a férfi háta mögött állt takarásban, annyira megijedt, hogy sírva fakadt.  
A kisfiú sírására már Petunia is felfigyelt, és csodálkozó tekintettel nézett Siriusra.  
A nő elindult kisfia felé, de az visszahátrált tőle. Petunia szeme könnybe lábadt gyermeke reakcióját látva. Vernon viszont még dühösebb lett.  
\- Ellenünk uszítottad a saját fiunkat, te bolond! – ordította Vernon Dursley.  
\- Ahogy én látom, nem kellett. Maguktól ijedt meg – szólalt meg Sirius fagyos hangon, majd magához ölelte a sírástól rázkódó Dudley-t.  
\- Ez is a korcs Potter hibája – füstölgött továbbra is Vernon. – Ha ő akkor megdöglött volna, mikor az a senkiházi megtámadta őket, most... – Befejezni azonban nem tudta, mert Sirius abban a pillanatban megragadta a ruhájánál fogva, és a falhoz lökte. Nem tudta maga Sirius sem, hogyan van benne ennyi erő, de a keresztfia iránti szeretete megnövelte azt.  
\- Ne merészeld ezért Harryt hibáztatni! Ti voltatok azok, akik bántottátok őt. A saját hibátok, hogy ide kerültetek. Mit árthatott nektek egy egyéves gyermek?!

Petunia meg sem mert szólalni. Nem akarta megijeszteni Dudley-t, de a férjét sem szerette volna magára haragítani. Elvégre össze vannak zárva, és szükségük van egymásra, ha túl akarnak lenni végre a büntetésükön.  
Sirius alig fél percig tartotta a falhoz a kövér férfit, majd megvető fintorral eresztette el, és visszament Dudley mellé.  
\- El akarok menni – suttogta a kisfiú Siriusnak.   
A férfi lenézett a gyermekre, és mikor meglátta a könnyes barna szemeket, elhatározta, hogy nem engedi többet a két őrült muglit a közelébe, csak ha Dudley akarja, és nem fogják megbántani újra.  
\- Megyünk – válaszolta a gyermeknek, majd kopogtatott a szoba ajtaján, hogy kiengedjék őket.  
\- Kérlek, maradjatok még egy kicsit – szólalt meg Petunia esdekelve, arcán könnyek csorogtak végig. Hónapok óta nem látta egyetlen gyermekét, és a szíve sajdult belé, hogy ilyen összetörtnek láthatta. És mindez Vernon miatt van, a férje miatt, aki most is csak veszekedni volt képes, minthogy örülne fia látványának.  
\- Még te könyörögsz nekik, Petunia?! – förmedt rá feleségére a kövér férfi. – A körmünk alatti piszkot sem érdemli meg ez a… ez a… söpredék!

\- Én ezt nem hallgatom tovább! – szakította félbe Vernon Dursley-t Sirius. – Ha ennyire leítéli a mágiát, és vele minden varázslót, akkor nem érdemli meg a saját fiát. Dudley jobb apát érdemel magánál, Dursley. Ez a kisfiú az – nézett le Dudley-ra –, aki miatt most itt vagyok. Az, hogy maga így áll hozzá a varázslathoz, bizonyítja azt, hogy a Wizengamot jól döntött, mikor elvette maguktól a fiút. Ki tudja, mit tettek volna szegény gyerekkel, ha megmutatkozik a varázsereje – mondta az animágus. Mágiája a dühtől ott vibrált körülötte. Míg a házaspárt Sirius mágiája szinte sütötte, addig Dudley egy jötékony ölelés formájában vette körül.  
\- Ez meg mit jelentsen!? – üvöltött még mindig torkaszakadtából Vernon, ami csak még keservesebb sírásra késztette az eddig is kiborult Dudley-t. – A mi fiunk nem korcs!  
\- Igaza van. Nem korcs! Ez a jelző inkább magukra illik, akik az emberi faj söpredékei. Dudley Dursley egy páratlanul okos és erős varázslógyermek, nem holmi korcs. – Ez volt Sirius utolsó szava a szülőkhöz, majd az ölébe vette a remegő Dudley-t, és kisétált a szobából. – Nincs semmi baj, kicsim – suttogta a kisfiúnak. – Tudom, hogy fáj... Átéltem én is, de majd jobb lesz – biztatta a gyermeket.

Kifelé menet a Minisztériumból összefutotta Lucius Malfoyjal.  
\- Hogy ment? – kérdezte az szőke férfi. Az ő segítségével sikerült elintézni, hogy ne csak Sirius mehessen be Dursley-ékhez, hanem Dudley is.  
\- Rosszul… Nagyon rosszul – suttogta Sirius, mivel időközben a sírástól elfáradt Dudley elaludt a karjai közt. – Csak ordibáltak, meg vagdalkoztak.  
\- Értem. Hova indultok?  
\- Az épület elé, hogy hoppanálhassunk.  
\- Szerintem jobb lenne, ha kandallót használnátok. Nem ébredne fel. Az irodámban lévő össze van kötve a Prince Kúriával – intett a férfi Siriusnak, hogy kövesse. – Szerintem jót tenne neki, ha egy kicsit Harryvel és Dracóval játszhat, mikor felébred. Elterelné a figyelmét a szülei minősíthetetlen viselkedéséről.  
\- Miért? Draco Perseluséknál van? – kérdezte Sirius.  
\- Igen. Narcissa Andromedával tart csajos napot, ahogy Cissy nevezte, így Draco a keresztapjánál van.  
\- Rendben. Köszönöm, Lucius – mondta hálásan a szőke férfinak, majd belépett a zöld lángok közé. – Prince Kúria! – mondta ki az úti célt, majd Dudley-val együtt eltűntek.

**********

Mikor Sirius Dudley-val az ölében megjelent a nappalijukban, Perselus már tudta, hogy valami rosszul sült el a nagy találkozás során. Nem szólalt meg, csak intett az animágusnak, hogy az emeletre vigye a kisfiút. Perselus is követte őket, majd az egyik vendégszobába terelte Siriust.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, mikor már bezárták maguk után a szoba ajtaját.  
Sirius csak sóhajtott egyet.  
\- A szokásos. Vernon Dursley ordibált, vagdalkozott, amivel megijesztette Dudley-t. Engem, majd Harryt vádolta azért, hogy Dudley megrémült tőle. Amilyen hangosan ordítozott, nem csodálom, hogy megrémült tőle a saját fia is. Petunia Dursley meg semmit sem csinált, csak könyörgött, hogy hagyjam beszélni a kisfiával.  
\- Engedted neki?  
\- Ha nincs a férje, talán... De így, nem.  
Visszamentek a nappaliba, majd Perselus egy pohár whiskey-vel kínálta Siriust, aki el is fogadta azt.  
\- Én a helyedben oda sem mentem volna. Meg sem érdemlik – morogta a bájitalmester. – Amit Harryvel tettek, azt túlment minden határon. Legszívesebben megszórtam volna őket néhány Crutiatus-szal.  
\- Tudom, de Dudley-nak fontos volt, hogy találkozhasson a szüleivel. Legalább a születésnapján meg akartam ezt adni neki. Az én hibám, nem kellett volna Dudley-t kitennem a szülei szeszélyének.  
\- Nem a te hibád, Sirius. Dudley-ért tetted.  
\- Fejben tudom, de...

Ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe Draco, majd leült keresztapja mellé. Mikor észrevette Siriust, elmosolyodott.  
\- Dudley is jött veled, Sirius bácsi? – kérdezte reménykedve a szőke kisfiú.  
\- Igen, de most alszik. Harry? – nézett körbe az animágus a nappaliban.  
\- Fent. Csak egy kis édességért jöttem le – emelte meg a kezében tartott zacskót Draco.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy evés előtt ne egyétek tele magatok édességgel? – vetett szigorú tekintet keresztfiára Perselus.  
\- Igen, tudom – szontyolodott el a legifjabb Malfoy. – Csak egy kicsit eszünk, ígérem – felelte a gyermek, majd felszaladt Harry szobájába.  
\- Mert úgy ismerlek titeket, hogy kevés cukrot tömtök magatokba – morogta az orra alatt a bájitalmester, mire Sirius elkuncogta magát.  
\- Jaj, hagyd már, Perselus! Még csak gyerekek! – védte meg a fiúkat az animágus.  
\- Szerintem Lucius sem örülne neki, ha egy túlmozgásos, pattogó gyereket kellene este lefektetniük Narcissával.  
A sikeres témaváltás elterelte Sirius figyelmét a Dursley házaspárral történt fiaskóról, egészen addig, míg egy sírástól bedaggadt szemű Dudley le nem battyogott a lépcsőn.  
A kisfiúnak annyira fel voltak duzzadva a szemei, hogy alig látott. Perselus azonnal a laborjába sietett, majd egy fiolával a kezében tért vissza, amit megitatott a Sirius ölében ülő gyermekkel.  
Szép lassan felszívódtak a duzzanatok a kisfiú szeme alól, de annak Sirius egyáltalán nem örült, hogy Dudley ennyire megviselt.

Pár perccel később megjelent Harry és Draco, majd együttesen elráncigálták a már megnyugodott Dudley-t magukkal. Nem telt bele fél óra, és Dudley már boldogan nevetett a két kisfiúval, és lelkesen figyelték a körülöttük lebegő mugli tárgyakat, amelyeket Jonathan bűvölt meg a számukra.  
Sirius döbbenten figyelte a fogadott fiában végbemenő változásokat. Alig pár perce még sírt a gyerek, most meg vidáman nevetgél a keresztfiával, és Dracóval. Értetlen tekintetét látva, Perselus megszólalt.  
\- Nincs ezen mit csodálkozni, Sirius. Ők hárman gyógyítóan hatnak egymásra. Olyanok, mintha testvérek lennének.  
\- Igen, ezt tudom, és örülök is neki.  
\- Én is... – felelte halkan Perselus, majd egy kis mosollyal az ajkain figyelte az ügyködő gyerekeket, néha-néha rájuk szólva, ha valami sunyiságot akartak csinálni.

Teltek a hetek, és a gyerekek egyre jobban kezdtek önállóak lenni. Már nem kértek a nagy ölelgetésből – csak néha, de akkor is csak pár percre, mert ők már „nagyfiúk” –, ami a család nőnemű tagjainak igencsak rosszul esett. Nem tették szóvá, de vágytak arra, hogy babusgathassák a fiúkat.  
Perselus és Harry – néha Dracóval kiegészülve – egyre többet főztek együtt bájitalokat, míg Sirius és Dudley inkább a mágikus állatokkal szerettek foglalkozni, így gyakori vendégek voltak a VarázsZoo-ban. Míg a férfiak ilyen jól elvoltak a gyerekekkel, addig Julie, Narcissa, Andromeda és Dora az Abszol úton vásárolgatott, vagy teadélutánt tartott. Mindenki boldog volt.

**********

Eljött Remus és Dora esküvőjének a napja. A gyerekek izgatottabbak voltak, mint a felnőttek, minden díszt megcsodáltak. A lebegő lampionokat, a terítékeket, és bármit, amit kicsit is színes volt, vagy világított, esetleg lebegett.  
Remusék nem sok vendéget hívtak meg, csak azokat, akik a családjuk részét képezték, és igazi szeretet fűzi őket a leendő házaspárhoz. Nem kellett nekik a felhajtás, egyszerű, szerény, de meghitt esküvőt akartak, melynek helyszíne a Prince Kúria lett.  
Remus és Dora egyetértett abban, hogy a Kúria gyönyörű virágokkal és fákkal tarkított kertje tökéletes lesz számukra. Bár Perselus nem igazán örült a helyszínválasztásnak, végül mégis rábólintott a dologra.

Dora gyönyörű volt hosszú, fehér ruhájában, melye egy ezüstszínű talárt viselt. Haja lágy hullámokban omlott a hátára, ami Narcissa ügyes bűbájának volt köszönhető. Remusnak a szava is elállt, mikor meglátta leendő feleségét, amint felé lépked apja, Ted kíséretében. Remus is elegáns volt, fekete vászonnadrágjában, és fehér ingjében, ami felett és sötét talárt viselt.  
Mikor Dora odaért Remus mellé, Ted megpuszilta lánya arcát, majd Remusra bízta egy szem leányát.  
\- Nagyon vigyázz rá! – suttogta Ted Tonks, majd leült szipogó felesége mellé, és átölelte.  
A szertartás meghitt volt, szinte minden szem könnybe lábadt. Dumbledore igazgató gyönyörűen írta le szavaival e két lélek egyesülését a szerelemben.  
A fogadásra este került sor. Színes lampionok lebegtek be a kertbe, meghitt fénybe borítva a helyet. Egészen hajnalig maradtak a vendégek, míg a házaspár már éjfélkor elindult a nászútra, amit Perselustól és Harrytől kaptak ajándékba. Két hét a csodálatos Tahitin. Álmodni sem mertek ennél jobb nászútról. Ők nem tudták volna ezt kifizetni, hiába spóroltak annyit, ellenben Perselus – aki a Prince csalás örököse volt – és Harry – a Potter vagyon kizárólagos tulajdonosa – ezt nem rótták fel nekik, csak odaajándékozták nászajándékként az utat, csak annyi kikötéssel, hogy érezzék jól magukat.

Andromeda és Ted összemosolyogtak, mikor látták, hogyan lopakodott el az ifjú házaspár a fogadásról. Eszükbe juttatta, hogy ők is pontosan ezt tették a saját esküvőjükön. Míg a násznép mulatott, ők is eltűntek, és kettesben ünnepeltek tovább.  
\- Remélem, hamarosan már az unokámat babusgathatom – sóhajtott fel álmodozón Andromeda. – Harryék már nem igénylik ezt, és nekem hiányzik az érzés, hogy...  
\- Hogy támaszt nyújthass – fejezte be felesége helyett a mondatot Ted. – Szerintem, nem kell siettetni a dolgot, Drágám, ha készen állnak rá, lesz unokád – adott egy puszit Andromeda arcára a férfi.  
\- Azért ne várjanak vele sokáig. Nem akarok ráncos nagymama lenni – viccelt Mrs. Tonks, mire férje elnevette magát.  
\- Én akkor is imádni foglak, ha ráncos, és nagyon öreg leszel.  
\- Jaj, te! – csapott viccesen férje karjára a nő, de azért majd' elolvadt a férfi szavaitól.

\- Te nem akarsz megházasodni, drága fiam? – kérdezte Albus Dumbledore a mellette helyet foglaló Perselus Pitont, mire az olyan tekintetet vetett rá, hogy a legbátrabb férfi is halálra rémült volna, de persze Albusra hatással sem volt, meg se rezzent az idős mágus.  
\- Nem.  
\- Miért? Hiszen annyi okos, csinos boszorkány van a világon – merengett hangosan az igazgató.  
\- És? – vonta fel gúnyosan a szemöldökét a bájitalmester. – Attól, hogy valaki csinos, vagy okos, még nem lesz tökéletes társ, vagy szerető anya Harry számára.  
\- Á... Szóval Harry áll az első helyen, a fontossági sorrendedben, fiam.  
\- Meg Jonathan – egészítette ki a mondatot Perselus. – Nincs szükségem... – Albus nem hagyta neki befejezni a mondatot.  
\- Talán, csak még nem akadtál rá az hölgyre.  
Perselus csak a szemét forgatta, de többet nem szólt egy szót sem. Jobbnak látta, ha csendben marad, úgy legalább Albus hamarabb békén hagyja, és mást vesz a cupidói szárnya alá. Nem hiányzott neki egy kerítő. Ő már tökéletesen boldog volt a fiával.  
Perselus szemeivel fiát kereste, akit meg is talált. Harry az egyik asztal alatt bujkált Dracóval, és valamiről nagyon pusmogtak. A bájitalmester összeráncolta a homlokát. Rosszat sejtett. Tekintete megkereste Dudley-t is, aki már Sirius és Julie között széken bóbiskolt elfelé. 

Visszanézve észrevette, hogy Harry egy kicsi labdát tartott a kezében, és bedobni készült a táncolók közé. Felállt, és odasétált a két rosszalkodóhoz.  
\- Khm... – köhintett hangosan a bájitalmester, hogy felhívja a figyelmüket magára.  
\- A... apa – ijedt meg Harry.  
\- Remélem, nem akarjátok bedobni a táncolókhoz az a valamit, amit a hátad mögött dugdosol – mondta szigorúan Perselus.  
\- Mi... – kezdte Harry a magyarázkodást. – Hát...  
\- Ez nagyon meggyőző volt, Harry – mosolyodott el a bájitalmester.  
\- Ne haragudj, apa!   
\- Nem haragszom, fiam – guggolt le eléjük a férfi.  
\- Mi csak unatkoztunk – mondta halkan Draco.  
\- Tudom, egy esküvő nem éppen gyermekprogram – felelte a Mardekár ház feje. – Gyertek! Keresünk valami jobb elfoglaltságot a pánikkeltésnél.  
Két kisfiú rögtön felpattant, majd a bájitalmester után szaladtak. A férfi a Kúria nappalijába vezette őket, az egyik polcról egy ládikót vett le, majd lerakta a gyerekek elé. Egy pálcasuhintással levette a védőbűbájt a ládikóról, majd kinyitotta azt.  
A kis ládában képek és különböző színes kockák voltak.  
\- Mik azok a kockák? – kérdezte Draco. Ezüst szemeiben ugyanaz a kíváncsiság volt jelent, mint a mellette ülő Harry tekintetében.  
\- Ezek olyan kockák, melyeken egy-egy esemény látható. Ez itt – vett a kezébe egyet Perselus – Harry szüleinek az esküvőjét örökíti meg. Nem az egészet, csak egy jelenetet belőle. Az ott – mutatott egy másikra – a te szüleidéből mutat pár pillanatot – nézett Dracóra a férfi.

A két gyerek rögtön rávetette magát az érdekes kockákra, majd a szemük megakadt egy pergamenen, a ládikó alján. Harry neve volt ráírva.  
\- Az mi? – kérdezte a smaragd szemű kisfiú.  
\- A szüleid levele.  
\- Elolvashatom? – kérdezte nagy nyitott szemekkel, reménykedve Harry.  
\- Édesanyád bűbájjal látta el, hogy csak akkor olvashasd el, ha már a Roxfort tanulója leszel.  
Ezeket a szavakat hallva, Harry lelkesedése megcsappant. Hiába az érdekes kocka, ha a szülei levelét nem olvashatja el.  
\- Viszont ezt igen – húzott elő a ládikóból egy újabb pergamentekercset a férfi, mire Harry már lelkesebb lett.  
\- Tényleg?   
\- Persze. Hazudtam én valaha neked, Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.  
\- Nem.  
Harry gyorsan kikapta apja kezéből a pergament, majd olvasni kezdett.

„Én drága Harrym!  
Ha ezt a levelet olvasod, akkor én és James - sajnos - már nem élünk, de te biztonságban vagy Perselusnál. Ő gondoskodik majd rólad, és úgy fog szeretni, ahogy én szerettelek volna, és szeretlek most is.   
Igaz, hogy Pers morcos, mogorva, és a megjelenése kissé ijesztő – nem tagadom –, de mindez érző szívet takar legbelül. A legjobb barátom. Ismerem egészen fiatal korom óta. Boldog leszel mellette.   
És ne hallgass a keresztapádra! Nem minden a kviddicsről szól. Bár Sirius ezt szereti elfelejteni, és a tanulás gonosz koboldnak beállítani. Ezt majd megérted, ha roxfortos diák leszel.  
Büszkék vagyunk rád, Harry! Édesapád és én nagyon szeretünk, kisfiam!  
Ölel, Édesanyád!”

Harry könnyei némán kezdtek el potyogni, mire a bájitalmester megölelte. Harry csak szorította magához apukáját, úgy, mintha el sem akarná engedni. Draco egy ideig csak figyelte őket, majd ő is odabújt hozzájuk. Pár percig így maradtak, majd lassan kibontakoztak az ölelésből.  
\- Nincs semmi baj – suttogta Perselus, mikor látta, hogy Harry mennyire zavarba jött.

**********

Miközben ők bent voltak, a vendégek lassan elszállingóztak, kivétel volt ezek közül Sirius és kis családja, a Malfoy házaspár, Jonathan és Dumbledore igazgató.  
Sirius már az ölében cipelte a halkan szuszogó Dudley-t. Odament Harryékhez, majd adott egy-egy puszit a fiúk fejére, és egy bólintás után belépett a kandallóba. Julie azonban nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Szorosan ölelte meg a két kisfiút, és egy-egy anyai puszi után volt csak hajlandó csatlakozni férjéhez és fogadott fiukhoz a kandallóban, majd eltűntek a zöld lángokban.  
Az igazgató egy nagyapás mosolyt villantott a jelenlévőkre, majd ő is távozott.

Már csak a Malfoy házaspár maradt a Prince Kúriában. Draco mégsem akart haza menni.  
\- Draco, gyere, szívem! Indulunk – simogatta meg fia fejét Narcissa Malfoy.  
\- Még játszani akarok – felelte a szőkeség, majd felvette az egyik kockát, és úgy tett, mintha azzal játszana, pedig már ő is fáradt volt. Egyetlen baja csak annyi volt a hazamenetellel, hogy nem játszhat otthon Mystickel és Harryvel. Pedig olyan jó cselt eszeltek ki a vendégek ellen, gondolta elszontyolodva Draco.  
\- Már késő van, kicsim. Keresztapádék is fáradtak – próbálkozott továbbra is Cissy.  
\- Draco, hallgass édesanyádra – szólalt meg Lucius is, de nem parancsolóan, hanem lágy hangszínnel, ami tőle szokatlan volt. – Holnap is jövünk.  
\- Biztos? – nézett édesapjára Draco kérdőn.  
\- Egy Malfoy nem hazudik, fiam, így én sem teszem. Vagy igen? – guggolt le a gyerek elé Lucius.  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor mehetünk?  
\- Igen. – Draco lepattant a kanapéról, és apja kezét fogva belépett a kandallóba.  
Narcissa rámosolygott Harryékre, majd követte férjét és fiát.

**********

Alig egy óra múlva már az egész Kúria csendes, békés volt, ahogy azt a bájitalmester szerette. Perselus az ágyában feküdt, mellette Harry aludt szorosan bújva hozzá. A kisfiú nem volt hajlandó a szobájában aludni, így most az egyszer Perselus megengedte neki. Persze, ha Harry itt alszik, akkor Mystic sem maradhatott ki, így egy vendég helyett, kettőt kapott, de nem bánta. Megpuszilta fia fejét, majd ő is elaludt. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itt az utolsó fejezet... :) Remélem, tetszett a történet, és írtok véleményt. :)

Epilógus

5 évvel később

Harry izgatottan toporgott a Kings Cross pályaudvaron a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágánynál. Apja mellette állt, és bátorítóan szorította meg a vállát. Igaz, hogy Harry utazott már a Roxfort Expresszel, de sosem azért, hogy elkezdje tanulmányait második otthonában.  
Ott állt mellettük Remus és Dora is, akik elkísérték őket az állomásra, míg kisfiukra, Teddyre Andromeda és Ted vigyáztak. Remus szorosan megölelte Harryt, majd kézen fogta feleségét, és Siriushoz sétáltak, hogy Harry beszélhessen apjával.  
Az idei év minden szempontból új lesz a Roxfortban. Harry, Draco és Dudley első éves lesz, és új Átváltoztatástan tanárt is kapnak a diákok, Sirius Black személyében. Minerva McGalagony, aki eddig a tárgyat oktatta, hazautazott, mivel édesanyját kellett ápolnia. Perselus csak remélni merte, hogy Sirius nem fog több bajt keverni, mint maguk a diákok. Azt el kellett ismerni, hogy Átváltoztatástanból kiváló volt a férfi, de a bajkeverést nem bírta kinőni. Nem is Sirius Black lenne, a Tekergők egyik alapítója, ha nem okozna folyton bajt.

Perselus és Harry felszálltak a Roxfort Expresszre, majd Harry megkereste Dudleyt, míg Perselus a tanárok számára fenntartott fülkék felé vette az irányt.  
\- Hali, Dud! – zuttyant le unokatestvére mellé Harry.  
\- Harry! Csakhogy ideértél! Már azt hittem el sem éred a vonatot – vigyorgott rá Dudley.  
Ekkor kopogtattak a fülke ajtaján, majd belépett rajta Draco Malfoy.  
\- Sziasztok, srácok! – mosolygott rájuk a szőke fiú, majd lehuppant a két fiúval szemben.  
\- Helló! – viszonozták szinte egyszerre Harryék.  
\- Hogy telt a nyár? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Én és apa ellátogattunk Jonathan bácsihoz – felelte Harry. Jonathan Prince ugyanis elköltözött Londonba. Nem azért, mert nem szeretett unokaöccsével, és unokájával lakni, pusztán a munkája – mint a Szent Mungó vezetője – megkívánta ezt a döntést. – Persze voltunk nyaralni is.  
\- Mi meg voltunk Olaszországban – válaszolta Dudley.  
\- Milyen volt Olaszország? – érdeklődött Harry.  
\- Vicces. Apa összekevert két olasz szót, így rossz helyre mentünk. Nem a szállodába, hanem az állomásra, mert a taxis félreértette. Anya eléggé kiakadt, de végül ő is csak nevetett az egészen.  
A három fiú ezen jót nevetett. 

Halk kopogtatás törte meg a beszélgetést. Az ajtóban egy vörös hajú fiú és egy kócos barna hajú lány álldogált.  
\- Bocsi, fiúk, van még itt szabad hely? Tele van a vonat, és nem találtunk máshol helyet – kérdezte a lány.  
\- Persze, gyertek – intett nekik Draco.  
\- A nevem Hermione Granger. Örvendek! – mutatkozott be a lány. – Ő pedig itt mellettem Ron Weasley.  
\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket. Én Harry Potter vagyok, ő itt mellettem Dudley Dursley, az unokaöcsém, a szőkeség pedig Draco Malfoy.  
\- Hé! – ágált Draco a szőkeség megnevezés miatt. – Szebben nem tudtál volna fogalmazni?  
Jó hangulatban beszélgettek így öten. Még az sem zavarta őket – főleg Draco ellenkezhetett volna –, hogy Hermione mugliszármazású volt. Mióta a Malfoy család és Harry népes családja összebarátkozott, már nem tettek különbséget mugli és varázstudó között.  
Néha-néha Perselus bekukkantott hozzájuk, hogy minden rendben van-e, hiszen mind Draco, mind Harry szeretett rosszban sántikálni. Sirius csak mosolygott a férfi elővigyázatosságán.

\- És mi újság a testvéreddel, Draco? – kérdezte Dudley.  
Dracónak ugyanis nemrégiben született egy kishúga, akit Christine Narcissa Malfoynak neveztek el a szülei. Szőke haja volt, és ugyanolyan ezüst szemei, mint Dracónak. A szőke fiú úgy védelmezte őt, mint egy testőr. Imádta kishúgát.  
\- Eszik, alszik – felelte egyszerűen Draco, mire a fülkében kitört a nevetés.  
\- Azért szerintem, a mindennapok nem ilyen egyszerűek egy kisbaba nevelésében – szólalt meg Hermione.  
\- Én csak ennyit fogtam fel belőle – rántotta meg a vállát Draco nemtörődöm módon, de ajkain mosoly bujkált, így a jelenlévők tudták, hogy csak eltereli a témát. – És nálatok, Dudley, mi újság?  
\- Anya már kicsit nehézkesen jár a nagy pocakja miatt.  
\- Miért? Várandós az anyukád? – kérdezte Ron.  
\- Igen. Bár ő nem a vérszerinti anyukám, én úgy szeretem, mintha az lenne.  
\- Nem tudjátok, kik lesznek a tanáraink? – kérdezte Hermione, aki épp a Roxfort Története könyvet lapozgatta elmélyülten. – A Roxfort által küldött tájékoztatóban és tárgylistán nem szerepelt egy professzor neve sem.  
\- Mi tudjuk – mosolygott Draco a kíváncsi lányra. – Legalábbis négyet mindenképpen.  
\- Ismeritek őket? – lepődött meg Hermione.  
\- Fura lenne, ha nem ismerném a saját apámat – kuncogta el magát Harry.  
\- Az édesapád a Roxfortban tanít? – ámult el Ron is.  
\- Nem édes, de igen, ott tanít – nevetett továbbra is Harry.  
\- Na, és milyen tanárok az apukáitok?  
\- Nem tudjuk.  
\- Hogyhogy?  
\- Hát... Apáról az rebesgetik, hogy a legszigorúbb és legtöbb büntetőmunkát kiosztó tanár a Roxfortban – felelt Harry. – Én nem így ismerem, de azt tudom, hogy valóban sokat követel néha.  
\- Várjunk! A te apád Perselus Piton? – sápadt el Ron.  
\- Igen. Ismered? – lepődött meg a zöld szemű fiú.  
\- Nem, de a testvéreim igen. A bátyáim sokszor mesélik, hogy mennyi pontot von le a házaktól, és hogy a diákok félnek tőle. Bár Bill szerint, aki szorgalmasan tanul, és nem csinál bajt, azt békén hagyja.  
Harry ezen a kijelentésen jót kacagott, akárcsak Draco és Dudley.  
\- Lehet... – hagyta rá Harry.   
\- Jaj nekem! – sóhajtott keservesen Ron.  
\- Ne legyél ennyire negatív, Ronald! – fedte meg Hermione a fiút.  
\- De hát Piton professzor a Roxfort réme! – kiáltotta Ron, majd bocsánatkérően nézett Harryre, akin nem látszott, hogy megsértődött volna. Ellenkezőleg. Annyira nevetett, hogy majdnem az ülés alatt kötött ki.

Ekkor nyílt ki a kabin ajtaja, majd Sirius Black és az emlegetett tanár, Perselus Piton lépett be hozzájuk.  
\- Apa! – kiáltott fel egyszerre Dudley és Harry.  
\- Perselus bácsi, Sirius bácsi – hangzott Draco felé.  
Ron kezdett zöldülni, mikor meglátta a feketébe öltözött Piton professzort.  
\- Látom, találtatok barátokat – vigyorgott Sirius. – Remélem, valami rosszban sántikáltok – dörzsölte össze tenyereit összeesküvően a férfi.  
\- Nem ajánlanám nekik... – morogta a bájitalmester, mire Ron nyikkant egyet.  
A bájitalmester kérdő tekintettel figyelte a vörös hajú fiút.  
\- Ön lenne Ronald Weasley, ha nem tévedek – nézett végig a fiún.  
\- I...igen – nyekeregte Ron.  
\- Azért ne ájuljon el, ha kérhetném, Mr. Weasley. – Madam Pomfrey nem tartózkodik a vonaton, hogy ellássa magát.  
\- Igenis! – Ron szinte már szalutált a férfinak, mire kapott egy horkantást.  
\- Jaj, Ronald! – sóhajtott Hermione.  
Harry jól mulatott a vörös hajú feszengésén, bár apja már nem annyira. Kezdte már fárasztani Ron ijedős viselkedése. Sirius pedig csak nevetett, még a könnyei is csorogtak.  
\- Úgy látom, már maga a megjelenésed is belefagyassza a diákokba a rosszaságot – mondta Sirius, majd jókedvűen megcsapkodta a bájitalmester hátát, mire az visszakézből nyakon vágta, de az animágus kedvét még ez sem szegte. Ron és Hermione csak ámultak a két professzor közvetlenségén.

Mikor megérkeztek a roxmorts-i állomásra, Harry, Dudley és Draco szinte már otthon érezték magukat, míg Hermione és Ron csak a fejüket kapkodták össze-vissza.  
Harry gyorsan lefoglalt egy hintót maguknak, majd míg a többiek felszálltak, ő megsimogatta a tesztrált, amelyik a hintót húzta.  
\- Szia, Sally! – mosolygott az állatra, amely már barátként nyihogott a fiúnak. – Régen láttalak.  
Miután Harry kibeszélgette magát a tesztrállal, ő is gyorsan beült barátaihoz, majd elindult a hintó.  
\- De az elsősöknek nem csónakokkal kellene menni? – kérdezte Hermione.  
A fiúk csak mosolyogtak a lány kérdésén.  
\- De igen. Viszont mi – mutatott Draco végig magán, Harryn és Dudley-n – nem most megyünk először a Roxfortba. Perselus, vagyis Piton professzor szerint, nem lesz baj, ha ti ketten velünk tartotok. A fő, hogy odaérjünk.

Az elsősöket – miután minden diák megérkezett – Hagrid vezette be a Nagyterembe. A kis elsősök – főleg a mugli szülők gyermekei – szájtátva nézték a mozgó festményeket, a megbűvölt mennyezetet, és ijedten rezzentek össze a megjelenő szellemektől, főleg Féligfejnélküli Nicktől, aki lelkesen emelte meg előttük s fejét – kalap híján.   
A diákság összesúgott, mikor felismerték Harry Pottert, és a híres sebhelyet a homlokán, de a zöld szemű fiút ez nem zavarta, apja mellett megtanulta, hogyan zárja ki a rosszindulatú hangokat maga körül. Perselus felkészítette fiát a rá váró káoszra, amire hírneve miatt számítania kellett.  
A tanári asztalon már ott feküdt Dumbledore igazgató előtt a Teszlek Süveg, arra várva, hova is tegye az ifjú boszorkákat és varázslókat. A névsort – mivel McGalagony professzor elutazott – a másik igazgató-helyettes, Sirius Black olvasta fel. Eredetileg Perselus Piton lett volna Dumbledore helyettesen Minerva helyett, de a bájitalmester köszönte szépen, nem kért belőle, mondván, elég neki a saját Házának diákjaival foglalkozni. 

Mikor Dudley-hoz ért a sor, Sirius rámosolygott fiára, majd a fejére tette a Süveget.  
\- Mmm... – hallott Dudley a fejében egy hangot. – Egy Dursley. Édesanyád is szeretett volna ide kerülni, tudtad? Hova is tegyelek? Szeretnél választani?  
\- Nem – gondolta Dudley.  
\- Miért nem? – kérdezte a Süveg.  
\- Nem akarok rossz döntést hozni – felelte gondolatban a fiú.  
\- Félsz, hogy olyanná válsz, mint a szüleid. – Ez nem kérdés volt, hanem válasz. A Teszlek Süveg tudta, mi megy végbe a fiúban. – Hát... legyen. GRIFFENDÉL! – kiáltotta el magát hangosan a Süveg.  
Dudley gyorsan leugrott a székről, majd a griffendéles asztalhoz szaladt, ahol Ron bátyái, Fred és George vigyorogva várták.

\- Malfoy, Draco! – szólította Sirius a szőke hajú fiút.  
\- Á... egy Malfoy! – A Süveg hangjára Draco megborzongott. Nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy olyan hangokat halljon a fejében,amikre nincs ráhatása – A te helyeden gondolkodnom sem kell. Ravaszság, ész, taktika. Mind ott van a fejedben, de látok ott mást is. Barátságot, szeretetet, ami ritka egy Malfoyban. Utoljára talán édesapádban láttam ilyesmit, de a nagyapád szigora azt is elnyomta. Pedig milyen sokra vihette volna Lucius Malfoy, ha nem áll Tom Denem mellé, bár végül jó útra tért, a lelkiismerete gyötri. Remélem, veled más lesz. MARDEKÁR! – harsogta a Nagyterem csöndjébe a Süveg.  
Hermionénak a fejére sem került a Süveg, az máris kiáltotta a választ, akárcsak Ronnál: – GRIFFENDÉL!

Harry maradt utolsónak. A Süvegnek nehéz dolga volt a fiúval. Az ifjú Potterben szinte minden Ház egyenlően oszlott el, de persze volt egy-két kirívó tulajdonság, ami kiemelt a négy Ház közül kettőt. A Mardekárt és a Griffendélt.  
\- Hova tegyelek, ifjú Potter. Bátorság, vakmerőség, hűség, ravaszság, taktika. Mind-mind benned van. A Mardekárban minden tudást megszerezhetsz, de a Griffendél is segíthet a képességeid kibontakozásában. Hmm... Ritkán nézek szembe ilyen nehéz döntéssel. A keresztapád vagy az apád legyen-e a mentorod? Te sem tudsz választani, igaz, fiam?  
\- Nem – szomorodott el Harry.  
\- Na, ne búsulj, ifjú Potter! Megtaláltam neked a tökéletes helyet. MARDEKÁR! – kiáltotta a Süveg.  
Harry ránézett keresztapjára, várva a helytelenítést, de Sirius csak őszintén mosolygott a fiúra, így Harry megkönnyebbülten ült le Draco mellé a Mardekár asztalához. Perselus is eleresztett egy halvány mosolyt, amit Dumbledore észre is vett, de nem tett szóvá.

Az öt barát nagyon sajnálta, hogy szét lettek választva, de megígérték egymásnak, hogy amennyi időt csak lehet, együtt fognak tölteni. Ez nem is volt nehéz, mivel a legtöbb órájukon egy csoportba voltak osztva.  
Az egész Roxfort döbbenten nézte, ahogy a mardekáros Harry és Draco szinte sülve-főve együtt lóg a griffendéles Hermionével, Ronnal és Dudley-val. Az ötös fogatnak hála, a két Ház kezdett kibékülni egymással, amit Perselus a háttérből felügyelt, hiszen Házának diákjai híresek volt arról, hogy jól megviccelik a griffendéleseket.

Harry, Dudley, Draco, Hermione és Ron sokszor keveredtek bajba a Roxfortban. Felfedezték az egész kastélyt, ami nem mindig járt sérülés nélkül. Harry gyakran volt a gyengélkedő vendége napokra, amin Perselus mindig csak morgott, de persze minden szabad percét fia ágya mellett töltötte. Néha-néha ugyan megjegyezte, hogy Harry kiköpött Tekergő, de gyengéd simítása Harry homlokán meggyőzte a fiút arról, hogy a bájitalmester a morcossága és szidásai ellenére is ugyanúgy szereti őt. A férfi szemeiben látott féltés és aggodalom gyakran okozott a zöld szemű fiúnak lelkiismeret furdalást, így Harry igyekezett elkerülni a baj, de az mindig megtalálta. Hol a kviddicsmeccseken sérült meg, hol a lépcsők tréfálták meg.   
Ha a többiek nem ismerték volna Harry, azt is mondhatták volna, hogy kész szerencsétlenség, de persze minden baj mögött ott lapult Harry keze nyoma is. Túl gyorsan repült, és nem bírt megállni a seprűjével, vagy kíváncsiságból egy másik lépcsőt választott.   
Egy-egy akciója után Perselus mindig büntetőmunkára ítélte Harryt, sosem kivételezett vele.   
A mardekárosok éppen ezért tisztelték annyira a zord férfit, aki lobogó talárjával és szigorú tekintetével gyakran a frászt hozta a diákseregre.

**********

Az évek teltek, Harry és barátai pedig már végzősök lettek. Ron és Hermione, a többiek nagy örömére, a hetedév folyamán összejöttek. Sokat veszekedtek továbbra is, hiszen Ron lusta volt, Hermione pedig imádott tanulni. Harryék csak nevettek, mikor egy-egy vitát követően a szerelmespár elvonult „kibékülni”.

Dudley – Sirius segítségével – néha meglátogatta az édesanyját. Egyedül Petunia volt az, akin látta az igyekezetet arra, hogy nyisson a Varázsvilág felé, és Harry is támogatta őt, ami szintén jólesett a fiúnak. Vernon ugyanolyan elvetemült mágiaellenes maradt, mint amikor kisfiúként meglátogatta. Ez fájt Dudley-nak, de a családja szeretete és figyelme begyógyította a sebet, melyet Vernon viselkedése okozott. A szerelem is rátalált a Roxfortban Dudley-ra, egy hollóhátas lány, Luna Lovegood személyében, aki bolondosságával levette őt a lábairól.

Draco – mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére – a hatodév végén eljegyzett egy griffendéles lányt, akit Alissának hívtak. Perselus félt, hogy ez a döntés – a griffendéles emberek sokasága a Malfoy családban - már sok lesz Luciusnak, de szőke férfi szerette fiát, így választásait is elfogadta. Annak idején, mikor Draco megszületett, megesküdött, hogy nem lesz olyan, mint az apja, és nem kényszeríti rá az akaratát Dracóra. Fő, hogy boldog legyen a fia, és most már a kislánya is. 

Harry és Ron húga, Ginny is összejöttek a hetedévben, aminek mind a Weasley család, mind Perselus nagyon örült, hiszen fia nagyon boldognak látszott. Sugárzott a szerelem róluk. Ginny vörös haja hasonlított legjobb barátjának, Lilynek a vörös fürtjeire. Perselus innen már tudta, hogy fiának és leendő menyének gyönyörű gyermekeik lesznek.  
A felnőttek örültek, hogy gyerekeik végre megtalálták a helyüket, és boldogok.

 

****

VÉGE


End file.
